Wild Horses
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Khal Drogo killed Viserys for killing his Khaleesi Daenerys. That was 9 moons ago. He's since been punishing himself for failing to protect the moon of his life and thinks is it time to move on. He's traveling to Qarth where he will meet King Robert and trade men for the Kings niece. [Khal Drogo & OC]
1. Ch 1 Acceptance Ceremony

**Wild Horses**

**Chapter 1**

"NO!" His deep growling voice called out; as he sat up from his bed. His body caked in sweat as his chest heaved. He cursed himself for being weak to his thoughts in the middle of the night.

It had been nearly 9 moons since his Daenerys and unborn son was taken from him. He could still see the wide eyed expression on her face as her own flesh and blood brother Viserys threatened to cut their son out of her body; while taking her back until Drogo paid for the wife he'd bought in her. No one in the celebration tent thought he would do it. Drogo stood and as he did Viserys thrust his sword into her stomach; effectively murdering his unborn son.

Drogo's bloodriders ceased Viserys as he screamed about being the dragon.

Drogo watched helplessly as the moon of his life bled to her death in his arms. He remembered as despair was taken from him and anger filled his body. Blood shed was not allowed inside the walls of Vaes Dothrak; he would not bring dishonor to his people by shedding blood – no. Instead he tossed his gold belt into a boiling pot and gave him a crown others would tremble to behold as his bloodriders held Viserys down Drogo poured the molten hot liquid gold over his head and watched with hate in his heart as he died on the very same floor as the moon of his life and unborn son.

Scrubbing a hand down his face he pulled his tired body from the bed. Since the death of Daenerys he had taken no slaves to his bed; he had taken no slaves at all. The thought of dishonoring his wife for a quick fuck was out of the question. He had already vowed that he would bed no woman until the Great Stallion brought him another worthy Khaleesi. It was his punishment for not protecting the moon of his life.

Drogo dressed as he prepared himself for the day of travel. He was leading his 40,000 men to Qarth where he'd been summoned to trade men who would become army for King Robert of Baratheon of Storm's Ending for an innocent girl who had not yet been spoiled by another man and King Robert her uncle was trying to get her married off. It would take another 3 moons to get to Qarth since they were going through The Red Waste –which was nothing but desert. He was sure by the time they got there he would be ready to wed and bed another Khaleesi. This one he would protect with his life as he should've before.

* * *

><p>King Robert paced his bed chambers of the Qarth palace as he looked at his wife Queen Cercei Lannister. "Do you think she'll be ready by the time the Dothraki arrive?"<p>

Queen Cercei nodded. "If you will give her time. She's been learning the Dothraki tongue better and better every day, by the time Khal Drogo makes it to Qarth; she'll be ready and she'll not disappoint." She watched as her King stalked over before plopping down in his chair with an exaggerated sigh.

"I trust you my dear. I just don't want there to be any reason why Khal Drogo would not take her."

Cercei stood from the bench at the end of bed and walked over and let her finger run through her Kings soft hair. "There will be no reason for the Dothraki King to dispute. She is a little older than his last bride at 14. Liliana is just 18 and she might be slightly different but he will take her no less. Then all we have to do is get rid of that little brat Lilliana. She will fetch a pretty penny making babies for some sniveling brat in another kingdom and you will have no more hang ups about your throne. We didn't plan all of this just for it to backfire. Trust me love; it will all come together."

* * *

><p>"Has Uncle Robert told you anything about him?" Rebeka asked animatedly; while bouncing on her older sister's bed. Her black curls flowing all over.<p>

Liliana smiled as she turned at looked at her little sister who was just 14. "He's told me little things, but most of them I get from my handmaiden. She was a Dothraki slave and had been traded to Uncle Robert to help teach me. They said he is a fierce King who rides a huge steed. He has long hair because he was taught at an early age that to lose his hair would be a shame and dishonor to him; she said he's never lost a fight."

"He's not going to hurt you is he?" Rebeka stopped jumping as she landed on her bottom on the bed. She was getting serious.

Liliana looked down at her hands for a minute before she shook her head. "I do not…I do not know Rebeka. I can only hope he is a good King and that once we are married he never lay a hand on me in anger."

"I hope so too." Rebeka stood up and began bouncing on the bed once more. Her serious question had ceased and she was back to asking questions to annoy her big sister. "So what do you think he is like? Do you think he will be handsome? Do you think he will want you to have babies right away?"

"Ugh Rebeka, you are driving me mad with all these endless questions. I must finish packing my trunks. There's only a few more days left before he will be here. Go finish your studies and I will come tuck you into bed."

Rebeka giggled as she landed on her bottom once more before she hopped off the bed and scampered out of her sister's bed and down the hall; her sister's laughter carried her all the way.

* * *

><p>The Red Waste was unforgiving to Drogo and his men; 3 moons worth of the harshest, sandiest wilderness that ever existed. Usually the Dothraki feared it, but Drogo and his men welcomed the challenge to get their new Khaleesi.<p>

Drogo sat around the fire eating his fill of horse meat and drinking wine. They were camping outside of Qarth because they did not go inside their walls at night. Once sundown was upon them, Rakharo would be riding to the gates and bringing back his new Khaleesi's handmaiden. She would be the one informing him what she was like. He was curious what she was like and what she looked like. He would ride into the gates of Qarth to the palace for the acceptance ceremony. The next day they would be married and he would take her back to Vaes Dothrak.

Drogo was no fool. He knew he was trading the young lady for men who would eventually go to war against him; which was why he had his Ko-Kos to through the army of 40,000 that he led and mark off 10,000 slaves from other tribes for the trade. He would never dishonor his own people by forcing them to another ruler to fight against him or another Khal.

* * *

><p>"King."<p>

"Khal."

"Queen."

"Khaleesi."

"Tribe or clan."

"Khalasar."

"Lieutenants."

"Ko-Kos"

"Very good Liliana." Tamika stated proudly. Tamika was the Dothraki handmaiden her Uncle Robert had traded for to teach his niece the Dothraki ways and language. "The Khal will be very pleased with your Dothraki tongue."

"I hope so. I really don't want to disappoint him." Liliana stated.

"Why would he be disappointed?" Tamika asked curiously.

"I'm not much to look at and I'm not like a normal lady. My father taught me how to hunt with my brothers with a bow and arrow. I don't sit side saddle on a horse. If it were not for some particular body parts; I would have been a son."

Tamika could not stop the giggle as it slipped past her lips. "Liliana, do you not see what I see when you peer in the looking glass?" Tamika took her by the shoulders and slowly turned Liliana around. "Look at your dress." Tamika encouraged her.

Tamika shook her head. Liliana was beautiful from head to toe, clearly no one had ever told her as such before. Her laughter would be what drew the Khal in though. A woman who could laugh with her heart would pull him closer to her. Liliana would be the perfect Khaleesi to her Khal and it would be very nice to be back with her people once again.

Liliana turned around and gasp at what she saw; her deep blue eyes stared at the reflection as it started back at her from the looking glass. Her handmaiden had been altering her white satin wedding gown. She turned sideways as she looked at her silhouette. It fit perfectly. It fit perfectly everywhere. Her bottom lip was between her teeth as she turned the other way to look at the gown from all angles.

"Liliana, do you like it?" Tamika asked softly as she watched her twist and turn.

Liliana spun around and threw her arms around Tamika. "I love it! Thank you so much. It's so beautiful."

Tamika hugged her back. "It was my pleasure Liliana. The Khal will be here tomorrow for the acceptance ceremony and the following day will be the wedding. Are you ready to be the Khaleesi to the Khal?"

"I am so nervous Tamika. What if I do something insanely stupid? What if the Khal does not want me? What if I cannot make him happy? What if…what if I am not happy? What if we never love each other?" Liliana fired away at her handmaid.

Tamika giggled once again. "Liliana, you ask me too much. You ask me all questions I cannot answer. The answers will come to you when they are ready." Tamika helped her out of her wedding gown. "I'll get this hemmed and fixed up you will be perfect for the Khal tomorrow."

"Tamika…I'm going to have to consummate the marriage. I've – I've never…" Liliana was suddenly worried she wasn't going to be what he wanted because she was inexperienced and would have no idea what to do.

"Don't worry Liliana, things like that come naturally." Tamika stated as she put the wedding gown on a hanger. "In to bed with you Liliana, I have to go meet with the Khal so he can question me about you. You need your beauty sleep. The next two days are going to be very busy. I will see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>As the sun set over the West, Tamika walked outside the gate and was met by one of the Khal's bloodriders on a stallion.<p>

"I am Rakharo I will take you to the Khal." Rakharo announced as he leaned over and grabbed the handmaiden's arm and helped pull her up onto the stallions back before he kicked the great animal in the side and steered it back to the Dothraki camp.

Once there Rakharo helped the handmaiden off the horse and led her to the Khal's massive tent. Tamika entered alone. She stopped in front of the Khal as he sat in a chair.  
>May I enter?" Tamika asked in the Dothraki tongue.<p>

Drogo growled slightly before he nodded. "Are you my Khaleesi's handmaid?" He asked roughly in Dothraki; he only knew a few common tongue words.

Tamika nodded. "Yes Khal."

"Tell me what you know." drogo demanded.

"Liliana is a free spirit; she is often found in the fields outside of the palace walls in Storms End; with all due respect she can hunt as well as any Dothraki. She has eyes as blue as the sea that sparkle and her beautiful skin is soft to the touch. Her long raven hair is nearly to mid-thigh and when she is in the sunlight it seems to shimmer blue. Most of the locals here and in Baratheon will not go near her." Tamika stated in a warning tone.

Drogo sat up straighter and had his fists planted on his thighs. "Why do you say that?" He grumbled as his dark eyes peered at her almost as if they were looking straight through her.

"They say she has the gift to speak to animals. They say she can make any animal turn on her enemies. I have not seen it but many people talk about it." Tamika stated to the Khal.

Drogo scoffed. "Do not believe in everything you hear handmaid. People as such do not exist. They only exist if you have seen them with your own eyes."

"Yes Khal."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Drogo dressed and mounted his stallion; He and his three Ko-Kos took off for the gates of Qarth. Once they entered the horses hooves clacked against the stone covered streets that led to the palace.<p>

As they road up, Drogo could see King Robert standing on the steps to the great Qarth palace than he saw the handmaiden he had spoken to the night before standing next to a raven haired beauty. He could not help but marvel at her beauty. He wanted to dismount his horse and touch her and claim her, but he stayed as he was.

Liliana watched with wide eyes as Khal Drogo stopped his huge stallion in front of the steps as his eyes locked with hers. She could faintly hear her Uncle Robert as he announced the names of the family before he said Liliana's name effectively snapping her out of her reverie.

Drogo watched as King Robert told the girl to move closer to him. And he watched as she walked down the steps with her handmaiden following closely behind her. Once her feet were on solid ground in front of him he watched as his horse bobbed his head before taking a step towards her; giving her a deep sniff. He felt first the right shoulder spasm and then the left of his noble steed.

Drogo continued to watch as her eyes left his and looked at his stallion as he stopped his foot a few times before he softly touched his nose to hers. A hint of a smile played on her lips before her soft voice said 'good boy'. It was so soft he almost missed her words. Drogo pulled back on the reigns as he attempted to regain control over his steed.

Liliana watched as Khal Drogo's stallion stepped back a few paces before he reared up and let out a loud whinny. Another hint of a smile crossed her lips again as her eyes locked with Khal's once more before he nudge his horse in the side; he nodded at her Uncle Robert and they took off back through Qarth and out the front gates.

Liliana felt Tamika take her elbow as her hand came up and covered her stomach. It felt like the flapping of bird's wings in her stomach. She wasn't sure what it meant and she was sure she didn't want to ask; whatever it was…it did not hurt.

She was now curious to see what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Ch 2 Permission

**Chapter 2** - Permission

Drogo stayed up much of the night. He could not get his new Khaleesi out of his head. She was as the handmaiden had said beautiful. He could get lost in her eyes on a day to day basis. He also did a lot of praying to the Great Stallion and Moon. He really hoped he did not fuck it all up with his new Khaleesi.

Drogo thought of the way she stared at first him and then his stallion; the way his great steed reacted to her as he reared up on his back hooves and whinnied loudly. Even the way he heard her say 'good boy' in Dothraki. He noticed she didn't touch his horse out of respect; you never touch another man's horse. He was taught that as a young boy in Vaes Dothrak. Once you pick a stallion you make him your own and NO ONE touches him without your permission.

Drogo was awake before the sun as he dressed in his leather pants made from horse skins and tightened the laces up before stepping into his boots. He tucked his front loin cloth in the top of his leather pants and then wrapped his leather stomacher around his torso and tightened the laces and pushed his daggers into their holders on his stomacher. His gold medallion belt was tied around his hips. He sat in front of the fire as he wrapped the cloth pieces around his hands and then wrapped the leather strips around his forearms before securing them into place.

His bloodriders started to stir and join him around the fire as they too got ready for the day. They were all questioning if he was ready to have another Khaleesi. He actually sat and stared into the fire in all its red, orange and yellow goodness; the warmth of it warming his body to the core on the chilly morning.

Was he ready?

Did he really just make all 40,000 of his men walk across the Red Waste for 3 moons just to get a new Khaleesi and not be truly ready for her?

Was he truly ready?

That answer seemed to be easy – it was yes. Daenerys would not want him to mourn for his loss of her forever. It had been 12 new moons and even though he still felt the ache in his heart for her and their unborn son being taken from his life – he needed to move on so he did not go mad. He knew taking a new Khaleesi would not be without some difficult and he could only hope she was patient with him. It would take him some time to not only get used to having her around, but also warming up to her. He had learned many things from Daenerys and he hoped he could remember all of it this time around.

Drogo stood from the fire as he walked over to his stallion; the slaves had done a good job of brushing him out and making him look good for the ceremony. They blanketed him and saddled him and handed the reigns over to Drogo as he mounted the strong animal. He patted his steed's neck as he waited for his bloodriders and everyone else. He had instructed the slaves to move the tents to the sands of the beach; letting them know his tent was to be further away than everyone else. When it was time to consummate the marriage he wanted no one around him and his new Khaleesi. He would make it better for her than he had Daenerys. He would make everything better for her that he had not or could not.

Drogo nodded as he gave the command to go.

* * *

><p>Liliana was bathed and dressed in her white satin wedding down. She stood looking at herself in the mirror as Tamika stood behind her making a few changes to the dress. She put an overlay of white sheer material over it with a blue ribbon that tied around the waist. It seemed to match the color of her eyes perfectly. Tamika then pulled two sections of her midnight black hair and braided each side before they met and merged at the back of her head and braided all the way down the middle of her back. She slipped her feet into the satin.<p>

Tamika looked at Liliana in the mirror. "How are you doing Liliana?"

"I have wings flapping in my tummy." She stated softly as her hand went over her stomach as she tried to calm the nervous feeling.

"You look like you have much on your mind Liliana." Tamika pointed out.

"I am just worried."

"You are worried the Khal will not like you? I assure you he will." Tamika smiled softly.

"Yea because nothing says marriage of convenience like 'So I have this niece I need to marry off and your single so let's have a wedding.' He was a very handsome man, but I am not nearly good enough for him." Liliana said quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh, Liliana, you are beautiful and I am most positive the Khal thought so as well." Tamika stated honestly as she watched Liliana shake her head. "You will be his everything."

"His everything because my Uncle Robert forced him to take me off of his hands." Liliana stated.

A knock on the door brought the two of them out of their conversation as the door opened and Queen Cersei. "Are you ready my dear? Everyone is waiting on you."

"Yea, Aunt Cersei." Liliana answered as she turned and they left the bed chambers. Her trunks had already been taken from the room by Drogo's slaves and placed with the rest of the tribe.

* * *

><p>The wedding wasn't long and the festivities that followed were slightly scary to Liliana. When Khal's people celebrated they really CELEBRATED! Apparently a Dothraki wedding was something to celebrate. Women were dancing provocatively against the other men in the tribe. Wow…she was really hoping the Khal didn't want her to do that to him. She would not even know where to begin to learn how to do that.<p>

She watched the Khal throughout the celebration as he sat straight up; King of his Throne. It was nothing like the sluggish way her Uncle sat upon his. He was pampered and lazy and always screwing one chambermaid after the next. She watched as Khal Drogo sat silently as his men ate, drank and openly had sex with the women who were dancing against them. A few fights broke out and a couple men were killed and their braids were cut from the back of their head and tossed to the Khal's feet as gifts.

The Khal did not seem the mind he was a few men less; clearly if they were killed it meant they were weaker and had no place in the Khalasar. She noticed he had his own battle scar that went from above his left eye through his left eyebrow and partially down his left cheek. She did not mind admitting to herself she would like to hear the story behind it.

As Liliana sat next to him the wind kicked up and she could smell his scent. It was manly and musky and it smelled quite nice. There was also something else there just under the surface. She imagined if the sun had a scent it smelled like that.

As the festivities were beginning to wind down Tamika came to her and let her know that the Khalasar was moving the celebration to the beach as her uncle and family would be retiring for the evening. She watched as Drogo stood when her Uncle Robert approached and they had words as Tamika translated.

Liliana wasn't paying much attention as Rebeka bounded up and engulfed her into a tight hug. Liliana softly pet her hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's not goodbye forever, I promise."

"Yea, but it's goodbye for now and I'm not ready to let you go. You'll be so far away. What if I need you?" Rebeka asked softly as silent tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

Liliana pulled back as her blue eyes locked with the same blues of Rebeka as she cupped her face and place feather light kisses all over her face. "I'll always be with you. If you need me all you have to do is send for me and I'll be to you as soon as I can."

"You promise?" Rebeka asked softly as her eyes filled with tears.

Liliana nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Drogo watched the exchange between his Khaleesi and a smaller version of his Khaleesi. The younger girl must have been her little sister; same blue eyes and same raven hair. He watched the loving exchange between the two as Tamika translated what the two were saying softly; neither wanting to disturb the moment.<p>

His dark eyes watched as the younger version turned on her feet and walked up to him. His Khaleesi reached out for her and he held up his hand to let the little one speak her mind to him.

"Please take care of my sister. She's very important to me." Rebeka stated softly. She watched as Tamika translated her words to him; hoping he would understand why she was saying it to him.

"_She's very important to me as well; I shall protect her with my life." _Drogo stated from deep in his chest.

Tamika translated what the Khal said back to her. She watched as Rebeka tugged on his arm and he leaned down; Rebeka pushed up on her toes and softly kissed his cheek as she thanked Tamika and then bounced off towards the castle.

Liliana sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. "_Sorry._" She stated softly in Dothraki. Drogo just shook his head and brushed it off. He knew she understood what he had said to her sister.

Drogo walked over to his huge stallion and waited for Liliana to walk over to him. As she stepped down off the platform and walked towards him a breeze kicked up and her long hair flowed off to the side of her and he could help but think it looked like wings from an angel. Tamika had pulled him aside after the ceremony but before the celebration was underway and told him about the talk she had with Liliana. Did she really think he was forced to take her like some order from a King who wasn't his king? No one could make him do anything he did not want; most of all taking another wife.

Drogo would just have to show her or get her to understand. Obviously tonight during their consummation, which he wouldn't be taking her the way he had Daenerys; she'd taught him how to be gentle – he wouldn't make that mistake again. Drogo mounted his steed as he waited for Rakharo to step up and gently lift his Khaleesi onto the back of his horse. He reached behind himself and took her hands and wrapped her arms around his torso; he did not want her to get hurt or fall off. "_Hold on._" He ordered roughly. He jumped slight when her soft hands came up and she palmed his chest; not expecting the skin on skin so soon, but took it in stride. He gently nudged his steed in the side with his heel as they headed for the beach they could already hear the Khalasar continuing the celebration.

* * *

><p>Liliana swallowed hard as the horse came to a stop. She looked over and noticed a huge tent was set up next to the gentle waterfall. She felt Drogo remove her hands from his chest as he threw his right leg over the neck of the horse and jumped down before he turned and gently took her waist and lifted her from the horse as if she weighted nothing before gently setting her on her feet in front of him. She watched as he stopped and his eyes locked with hers. She felt him run his index knuckle down her right cheek. She watched as his eyes danced around taking all of her in.<p>

Drogo squatted down and took one leg and pulled her slipper off and then the other leg and pulled the other slipper off. "_Come with me._" He requested. He turned and walked towards the waterfall.

Liliana was nervous and could feel the bird's wings fluttering in her stomach once again, but she followed him none the less. Once they got to the waterfall she watched as he pulled his loin cloth off and dropped it into the sand, before he pulled his stomacher and gold medallion belt off and dropped those too into the sand. He unwrapped the cloth and leather from his hands and forearms and those joined his other things on the ground as well. Her eyes took in the pieces of bare skin she could see. He had a light smattering of chest hair that she seemed to really enjoy. The paint on his shoulders needed to go though.

"_Is it true you've never been touched by a man and are innocent?"_ Drogo asked softly as he began to circle her; he stopped behind her and let his nose brush her hair as he took in the scent of gardenias. It made him heady as he inhaled several times.

Liliana nodded. "_Yes Khal._"

"_Drogo…_" He insisted.

"_Yes Drogo."_

"_Have you ever been naked in front of a man before?"_ He asked softly as his hands wrapped around her shoulders pulling her back against him.

"_No Drogo."_

"_Are you scared of me?"_ He asked another question.

"_Only a little; I am more nervous than anything. You are very large and demand respect as should any Khal."_ Liliana answered. She felt him let go of her shoulders as he walked back around to face her.

Drogo put his index knuckle under her chin and pulled her face up so her eyes were on him. _"I will never hurt you and if I do than you tell me and I will not do it ever again."_ He watched as she nodded in understanding. Tamika had done very well with Liliana's Dothraki tongue. He watched as she swallowed. He cupped her face gently as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. He was happy she returned his kiss. He pulled back and let his eyes lock with hers once again. _"Join me in the water."_ He wanted to wash and get the paint off of him and knew the cool water could help calm her nerves.

Liliana chewed her bottom lip as she nodded and watched as he stepped back and kicked his boots off before he undid the laces on his leather pants and shed them and stood in front of her completely naked.

Drogo watched as her eyes widened. _"You have never seen a man naked have you?"_ He questioned. He almost chuckled as she shook her head no, but he refrained not wanting to embarrass her. He watched as she took the braids out of her hair before she raised her arms above her head.

She was giving him permission to undress her.


	3. Ch 3 Sleep Good Tonight

**Chapter 3** – Sleep Good Tonight

Drogo was taken aback slightly; he could not believe she was actually giving him permission to undress her. Daenerys had cried the entire time he had undressed her on their wedding night. It was a few days afterwards when he'd figured out why she was so scared and skittish.

Drogo's eyes locked with Liliana's once again as he squatted down in front of her once more as he fingered the delicate material of her wedding dress, the back of the dress trained down behind her a good four feet. The alterations that Tamika had been doing to it were excellent work. He remembered as he watched her walk down the small path with her hand on her Uncles as he gave her away. She looked so beautiful; he felt like his heart fell into his stomach and then out of his ass.

His hands carefully gathered the material; not wanting to ruin it. he slowly slid it up her soft legs, past her knees and up her thighs, before proceeding up her torso, over her breasts and up over her head. He laid the material on his clothing so it wouldn't get sand on it. He watched as she covered her chest with her arms. It was a knee jerk reaction for an innocent.

Drogo reached out as he gently took her wrists and pulled them away from her body. _"Don't hide your body from me ever; you are too beautiful to hide."_ He watched as she nodded; while he kept hold of her wrists he stepped back and gently pulled her to follow him into the water. He chuckled when her foot touched the water and she let out a squeak. Clearly it was cooler than she thought it would be. His body was overheated and he was horny as sin after she had let him undress her; her body made it worse when her feet touched the cold water and he watched her nipples pucker, but he would not rush to the consummation.

Liliana swallowed hard as she went waist deep in the water with Drogo. She walked up to him as she cupped water in her hand and let it run down his chest. The water was just the component the paint on his chest needed as it started breaking it up and blue paint streaks slid down his chest and torso. She looked up and noticed Drogo was watching her every move. She continued to push the water across his chest as she let her hands remove the paint once his chest was done she walked around behind him and repeated the act on his shoulders and back.

Once Drogo was sure she'd finished he turned around to face her once more; cupping her soft cheeks in his big rough hands. _"I want to kiss you again and lay you on the beach to consummate the marriage, but I do not wish to frighten you. I do not want you to be scared of me. Your trembling hands give you away."_ Drogo liked that she was a few inches taller. She didn't look like a child as Daenerys did; she looked like a young lady.

Liliana looked down at her hands and did not even realize they were trembling. _"I think it is because I'm standing so close to you."_ She stated softly. He was a giant hulking man who could easily hurt her if he wanted to; she got no negative feelings from him and knew it was just his size that frightened her the most.

Drogo's lips tipped up slightly as he took her words into consideration. _"I will not stand on the other side of the sand so far away from you. You smell wonderful and feel just as wonderful in my hands." _He let his rough hands smooth down her arms as he gently gripped her hands and pulled her closer to him. He enjoyed feeling her naked breast against his torso. He dipped his head as he caught her lips with his again. His hands left hers as he let his hands slid down her body and lifted her up. He had one arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand wrapped her leg around his waist; he was glad she took his lead and wrapped her other leg around him.

Liliana sighed against his lips as she felt his tongue softly slide into her mouth. She could feel things changing within herself, but was pulled out when she felt Drogo move backwards and walked them under the gentle waterfall. She squeaked out at the first shock of the cold water as her hands gripped his muscular shoulders. She could feel his shoulders shaking as he chuckled at her squeak no doubt. He walked them back through the waterfall and she hid her face in the side of his neck. He chuckled again.

"_It's just a little cold water my beautiful Khaleesi."_ Drogo stated as he headed out of the water to the sand which was still warm from the sun shining on it all day.

Liliana could feel the warmth rolling off his huge body as she pressed her face into his chest. _"So warm…"_ She mumbled against his skin.

Drogo bit back a groan when her lips brushed against his still heated skin. He gently went to his knees in the warm sand and leaned over supporting his weight on one hand he gently laid her in the sand under him. His arm was wound around her waist slid out slightly and then down as he covered her now sandy naked backside. His lips softly kissed her forehead before they wondered lower to her soft cheeks before capturing her lips once more. The fact that she sighed into his mouth let him know she was enjoying it.

'Take your time you big oaf. Don't rush her and don't scare her.' Drogo told himself. If he did either she would be scared of him forever and he would never forgive himself. He could feel her heated sex against his erection and literally wanted to sink himself inside of the warm wet velvet that awaited him, but he had to be patient there was no two ways about it.

Drogo let his lips leave hers as he kissed a path down her torso paying special attention to her pucker nipples; he loved the feeling of the hardened peaks between his lips and rubbing his tongue against them both. Her loud mewls of approval were fueling his inner fire. His rough hands slid down her sides skimming the sides of her breasts as he sat back on his haunches to admire her beautiful body and soft pale skin.

Liliana enjoyed Drogo's lips, hands and beard on her body. She was slightly worried about the Khalasar's celebrating further down the beach. Her blue eyes looked down and though they were a far ways away from them, she still was not keen on them seeing her naked. She might be their Khaleesi, but her naked body was for the Khal only.

Drogo could tell she was worried about something; her body was slightly tense and when he looked up and saw her eyes on the wedding celebration further down the beach he knew what it was. _"You are mine Khaleesi; no one lays eyes on your naked form but me. It is why I instructed them to go further down and past my tent…our tent."_ He corrected at the end.

Liliana brought her eyes to his as he spoke to her. She nodded. _"Liliana…Lily; Not Khaleesi, not to you – not like this."_ She conveyed her wishes on how he addressed her as they were both naked to each other only.

Drogo nodded before he crawled back up her body, placing soft kisses as he went before his lips hovered over hers. _"Yes Liliana."_ His lips kissing hers softly before he made his way back down her body with his lips once again. He knew if he was going to make her first time good he would need to prepare her much better than he had Daenerys. He rested his face between her trembling thighs as he watched her prop herself up on her elbows.

He liked that she was curious about what he was going to do. His eyes locked with hers once more as his lips softly kissed the soft pale skin of her inner thighs. He watched as her sex glistened with her essence. The scent that came from her was heavenly as he inhaled several times to take her scent completely into his body letting it infiltrate every space and organ. He let one hand trail up her torso and take her left breast into his heated palm feeling her nipple harden even more against his rough skin. His free hand went to her wet sex as his middle finger probed her wet folds and rubbed her hard nub to make sure she was wetter. He wanted her as wet as he could get her; any sort of pain would be unforgiveable on his part.

Drogo placed kisses on the skin between her hips. "_This is where I want my son to grow."_ He murmured softly against the skin.

Liliana felt her cheeks heat up when he mentioned a son growing in her body. She'd not even thought of having any babies inside of her. The only thing she could think of right now is the way Drogo was making her feel.

Liliana's head lulled back as he continued touching the most intimate bits of her body. She'd never felt anything so wonderful in all her life. Her cold skin was suddenly heated as she felt a soft breeze come off the water and it didn't even cool her down. She could feel something building within her body. The more he rubbed the more her lower belly tightened. She pushed her fingers through Drogo's thick hair as she suddenly felt something burst inside of her as she called out his name to the sky above.

Drogo knew after having her first orgasm ever she would be ready for the consummation as he slowly kissed back up her body. His erection was harder than it had ever been and leaking; he was more than ready to make her his forever. No one would have her; ever. He could feel her body trembling beneath his and his lips turned up; he enjoyed that she had been pleasured so well by him.

"_We are going to consummate the marriage now. It will hurt at first, but believe me when I tell you I mean you no pain."_ Drogo explained to her. He reached down and jerked his erection a couple of times to keep control over himself; he did not want to plow into her. He slowly began to push into her wet folds as he felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders and held on tightly to his body.

GREAT STALLION! She was tight and he swore she was strangling his cock.

The intrusion was uncomfortable and the more he pushed into her body the more painful it became. She buried her face in the side of his neck and whimpered a few times as her fingers dug into his shoulders; hoping the pain would pass quickly.

Drogo stopped as he felt her innocence barrier. He knew the next move was going to bring her much pain. _"Hold on tight." _He commanded her and felt her arms tighten as her knees pressed against his side tighter as well. He felt her hold her breath as he closed his eyes and suddenly pushed through her barrier as her innocence was taken from her he felt the rush of air leave her lungs as she cried out loudly.

The pain shooting through the lower half of Liliana's body was not unexpected and it felt as if something hand been ripped apart on the inside. As she looked at Drogo she could tell her pain bothered him. She closed her eyes as his lips softly kissed over her eyelids.

He kept himself on his elbows as he cupped her face gently and placed kisses all over her face; the tears sliding down her cheeks were enough to make him feel like a monster. _"It's done. It's over. It will never hurt like this again."_ It was a promise he would keep to her.

Drogo held himself still letting the pain in her body subside before he began to move again. She reached up and cupped his face and brought his lips back down to hers. He pulled back slightly. "_Is it okay to move now? No more pain?"_ He watched as she nodded.

"_No more pain." _She whispered softly before she took his lips with hers once more.

Drogo gently moved his hips against hers. His body came alive as a moan spilt from her mouth and he felt her hips roll up into his. She wasn't lying she was good now. He pulled back and began to rock in and out of her warm welcoming body as her moans of pleasure filled the beach. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands softly explored his body. He could feel her fingertips sliding all over every piece of naked flesh on his body. She was even brave enough to grab his naked backside as he began to thrust into her at an even pace. He was still unbending about being rough with her during her first time.

If his men could see how gentle he was being they would surly give him shit for it, but he did not care right now. Right now, it was only the two of them and nothing else mattered but her pleasure. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer which pleased him immensely as he felt her small hands slide up his back and pulled his torso closer to her and he could feel her hips moving against his still; he locked eyes with her as he kissed her lips and could feel her body beginning to squeeze the ever loving shit out of his cock. _"Fall with me Liliana."_ He requested against her lips as she nodded.

"_Drogo…"_ Liliana whimpered loudly as she could feel the pressure in her lower belly again and knew it was about to feel even better as Drogo captured her lips and pumped into her and she felt the same explosion earlier only this took over her entire body and she screamed out.

Drogo felt her tighten around his erection and he could no longer hold back as he let himself go as well spilling his seed deep inside her body; while grunting and growling her name to the Great Stallion.

Liliana trembled against his body once more. Not having ever experienced anything like it in all her 18 years alive. It took them both a long moment to catch their breaths before Drogo carefully removed himself from her body; he didn't miss the smear of blood on his spent cock – the remnants of her innocence. He carefully lifted her into his arms and walked back into the water to clean the sand off each other; before he turned and took her to their tent.

As he walked in he was glad to see her handmaiden had been paying attention and had a warm bath prepared for his Khaleesi. He walked over and gently set her into the copper tub as she groaned at the warm water. He started to walk away when her hand clamped down on his large forearm. He squatted down next to the head of the tub and kissed her forehead before he rested his forehead against hers. _"Soak; when you feel better join me out back in front of the fire. We'll continue our celebration._"He watched as she nodded.

Liliana watched as he stood and retrieved his pants and boots from where Tamika had set them. He dressed and smiled softly at her before he left her to relax in the warm waters.

She was no longer innocent and a wife all in one day.

She was going to sleep good tonight.


	4. Ch 4 Anger & Panic

**Chapter 4** – Anger & Panic

Blue eyes looked around the fire as she ate some roasted chicken and fresh bread. She was sitting next to Drogo on a soft fur pelt. The brown fur was soft under her bare feet as she wiggled her toes in the fur. She listened as the guys boasted about the female slaves they had taken repeatedly and the wives and children they'd left behind in Vaes Dothrak. She was curious if Drogo would soon boast about having a wife and yet still having his way with female slaves as well.

Liliana hoped she never found out. She couldn't bare the thought that she might have to share him with someone else.

She was pulled from her thoughts as boisterous laughter erupted from Drogo and his bloodriders. She looked down at the roasted chicken on her plate and couldn't help but like the fact that Drogo knew she didn't eat horse meat –which was what the Dothraki ate mostly- and was nice enough to have a chicken butchered and cooked for her.

She continued to watch the men as they ate plates full of meat, bread and fruit as they got drunk on wine and talked about too much sex. She looked around the fire and a few of the bloodriders were actually intimately touching their slaves and were gentle and nice with them.

She may have been sitting next to Drogo, but she never felt more alone than she did at that moment. After the sweet way he'd cared for her after their consummation, she thought maybe he would be the same way with her in front of his Khalasar, but apparently not.

She pulled her knees into her chest as she smoothed her dress over her legs. Tamika had made her a dress to wear because she knew Liliana would be joining the celebration and wanted her comfortable. She pulled her finger through her mid-night hair before she stood and walked off towards the ocean edge.

"Is your wedding night not what you expected Khaleesi?"

Liliana smiled softly as she felt Tamika come up behind her and wrapped her arm her chest and shoulders from behind her. Liliana gripped her forearm as she leaned back. She and Tamika had become close as sisters since she'd been teaching her the Dothraki ways.

"It has been an interesting evening all around." Liliana admitted.

"I know that tone Khaleesi. It will take time to build a life together. He will warm up to you; you just have to be patient." Tamika stated.

Liliana nodded. "Will I…Will I have to share him with other women?" She asked softly – unsure if she really wanted the answer to that question.

Tamika shook her head negatively. "I do not know Khaleesi. He is the Khal and he shall do as he pleases. I spoke with a few of the other women in the camp and they said he has not bed a woman in 12 moons."

"But – I don't – What is 12 moons mean?"

"It translates into a year. They stated there were circumstances beyond his reach as to why he didn't take anyone to his bed. But they are very hush-hush about it. I am sure once they learn to trust me; I can get it out of them." Tamika stated confidently.

They stood there a few minutes longer enjoying the serenity of the ocean waves and laughed as a few of the children in the Khalasar ran by; Tamika and Liliana laughed as they joined in the water splashing fun.

* * *

><p>Drogo's dark eyes watched as his Khaleesi stood from the fire and went to the water's edge; before long her handmaiden joined her. They held each other as if they were related. He could tell they had clearly bonded for the time her handmaiden had been her teacher and now her servant. He cursed himself for not having his arm around her while she ate or even sat her small framed body in his lap; anything to show affection.<p>

Drogo shook his head. It would have to be something he would need to grow accustom to and rectify his mistake.

The corners of Drogo's lips curved up as he watched his Khaleesi play with the children that were with the Khalasar. He could see the joy in her face as she laughed and even picked them up swinging them around until they squealed to the Great Stallion above. He watched as her handmaiden joined in on the fun of swinging the children before they all collapsed on the sand and their laughter filled the air.

It was then he realized he wanted children with her. He wanted a few good strapping sons and also admitted to himself he wouldn't even mind a couple of daughters if they looked like her; he shuttered at the thought of their daughters growing up as beautiful as their mother. The heads he would have to lop off when the boys started noticing them.

He nodded to himself at the thought. Oh heads would definitely roll.

He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of more giggles. He stood from the fire and walked over to where the children were sitting with Tamika and his new Khaleesi.

Tamika looked up at Drogo as she cleared her throat softly getting Liliana's attention before she cocked her head to the side and watched as Liliana looked up and smiled softly.

Liliana watched as Drogo held his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his; he gentle pulled her to her feet before leaning down and scoping her up into his arms. "Good night Tamika."

"Good night Khaleesi." Tamika stifled her giggle and watched as Drogo walked away with his new bride.

* * *

><p>The Khalasar had been on the move from Qarth for two moons now. It would be at least 3 more moons before they would be back in Vaes Dothrak. Drogo had spoken to a few travelers from Qarth and traded slaves for a map that would take his Khalasar back home without going through the Red Waste again. He was not sure his people would survive another trek through the desert and would not make them go through it again. The path around the Red Waste was longer but safer for the Khalasar and his Khaleesi whose skin was now a night golden color; clearly the sun was having a good effect on her body.<p>

She was not carrying his child in her body yet; maybe there was something wrong with her body – maybe it was too stressful for her to conceive while traveling every day. Drogo was not sure, but he hoped once they were back in the comfort of home she would be relaxed enough to make a baby with him.

That's exactly what she needed; she needed to be home and relaxing and she needed to be well rested. Drogo was going to see to it that she had everything she wanted and did not want for anything. He would speak to her handmaiden later in the day.

He had decided the night before since they had celebrated till early in the morning hours they would stay at the camp they had made the night previous they would stay there for another night. He could tell his Khalasar was in need of a couple of days rest and he would not deny them that. Plus it gave him ample opportunity to spend some much needed alone time with his Khaleesi.

Something was going on with her and he could not imagine what was wrong. She seemed quiet; much more quiet than he could remember from their wedding night when she was thrown into a fit of laughter with the children on the beach. He wondered if he should ask her or maybe her handmaid.

Drogo was sitting in front of the fire where he had passed out the night before with the rest of his bloodriders; never making it to bed with his wife. He sat up and moved the fur pelt from his upper body before he stood and walked over to the stream; kneeling beside it he splashed the cold water on his face, officially waking himself up. He looked up and saw Tamika standing next to him holding a cloth out for him to dry himself off. He nodded his thanks as he took it and dried his face. _"Should I thank you for keeping me warm after I passed out last night?"_

Tamika shook her head negatively. _"No Khal. You should thank your Khaleesi. Though I imagine if you don't change your ways at night – she might not be your Khaleesi much longer."_

Drogo stopped wiping his face as he looked down at his Khaleesi's handmaiden. _"What?" _She began to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _"What is it? What is going on with her? I have noticed the change? She does not seem…pleased…nor happy."_

Tamika again shook her head. _"Khal, a…a – The Khaleesi is like any other woman on the planet. She wants a strong husband who will fight to protect her, but also fight to keep her heart safe as well."_

"_What are you speaking of? I would kill any man who hurt my Khaleesi!"_ Drogo thundered.

"_The Khaleesi needs more at night than food, fire and a good fuck. She needs compassion and love and she needs to FEEL them from you. She needs to be held and touched; not groped and coerced into sex. She needs to know your heart is in the marriage as well as your head."_ Tamika stated softly. She did not want to speak too loudly as she did not want to embarrass her Khal in front of his blood riders, but she also needed to make him understand that the Khaleesi was different in every way than he was and she was also raised differently and required certain things to make her happy that were NOT possessions.

Tamika watched as the Khal grunted a few times. He started to walk away when she reached out and grabbed his forearm. When he spun around on her she put her head down to show she knew her place within the Dothraki but she wasn't finished talking. _"Khal, Liliana is not a slave or a whore. Think of what you are doing with her in your tent at night and change it." _She released his arm._ "I do not wish to sound disrespectful, but it is – hurting her not physically. When one goes to bed at night and their wife or husband is facing away from them for two moons; it makes them feel alone."_

Drogo knew Tamika wasn't being disrespectful. She'd been the perfect handmaiden for his Khaleesi; always taking care of her needs during and after the long rides. He couldn't have found anyone better from the Khalasar. He also knew if anyone knew what his wife needed it would have been Tamika. He took her words to heart and also used them as a lesson he was going to have to learn.

Drogo nodded his thanks once again before turning and heading inside his tent. He was going to have a talk with his wife and find out what exactly she needed from him to make her happy. As he entered the tent his eyes snapped to the bed and he could feel panic skitter up his spine as the bed was empty. The fear grabbed his throat with two hands as he immediately turned and left the tent.

"_DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE KHALEESI IS?"_ Drogo shouted out.

* * *

><p>Liliana couldn't believe it had already been two moons. It didn't really feel like two months had passed since she'd married Drogo. She could honestly say the longer she was around him the more she cared about him. She could even admit she was actually falling in love with him. But the mixed signals she was getting from him were completely confusing. Most nights he would come in the tent and have sex with her before he joined his blood riders afterwards for food and wine and would pass out by the fire.<p>

On nights he actually joined her in bed he would stay on his side of the bed facing away from her. She felt as if she had the black plague. It wouldn't have mattered if she had him in bed or a thousand men she felt so alone. She was sure he was having his way with any slaves and had only married her to get her pregnant and give him as many sons as possible. Girls were only good for one thing in the Dothraki tribe and that was marrying them off to produce sons for other families in the tribe.

She'd been awake since 4 am and couldn't go back to sleep. She dressed and stepped out of the tent and spotted Drogo asleep next to one of the fires. She walked over and covered him with a fur pelt from their bed before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She was restless and needed a walk. She pulled open one of her trunks and got her bow and stuffed some arrows in her quiver before putting both over her head, across her body and taking off on foot through the wooded area. She just needed to get away and clear her head.

She'd been so grateful when the Dothraki women had made her a pair of riding pants and a white woven top out of scraps of material as well as a pair of boots. She didn't want to ride the horse with Drogo in a dress. She enjoyed being on the back of his great stallion and being so close to him; smelling his skin and feeling it against her.

She walked for probably a couple of miles before she walked out of the trees into a clearing. She smiled at the sight of a good dozen wild stallions grazing, running and playing in the tall grass. She sat and watched them for a good while, just enjoying watching them have fun without a care in the world. They were gorgeous and she suddenly decided she wanted to get her husband a wedding gift. He'd given her so much over the last two moons she wanted to give him something.

She watched as a huge black stallion began to run by as she held her hand up and out the animal stopped. She made eye contact with it and watched as the horse stomped his hoof on the ground several times before it stepped back and lowered its upper body and bowed to her. She smiled softly. "I think my husband is going to love you." She whispered as she horse stood up to its full height and stepped towards her. "C'mon let's go, he'll be wondering where I am." She ran her fingertips over the soft fur along its neck as she turned and headed back the way she came; the horse following her every step.

* * *

><p>Drogo felt as if he were going MAD with worry! They had only been married for two moons and he'd already lost her. He didn't know if she walked out on her own two feet or if someone had come in and taken her from him. He felt as if he was going to throw up. He was scared to death he had really lost her. He wanted to cut off the braids of every bloodriders that let her leave camp, but apparently they too had been just as passed out as he had and no one had seen her leave.<p>

His head snapped up as the mouths of the Khalasar started speaking. He watched as Liliana cleared the trees with a huge black stallion followed her into the camp. He stood watched as she stopped with the horse directly to the side of her. The smile on her face made him unsure of how to approach her. Her need to go off gallivanting scared him half to death. She could've put the tribe in danger or herself.

Liliana smiled as she started to say something when Drogo walked up to her gripping her shoulders and slapped her hard across the face. She cried out as she fell to the ground.

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I CAN NOT PROTECT YOU IF YOU LEAVE THE CAMP! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE THE FUCKING CAMP? GREAT STALLION AND MOTHER OF THE MOUNTAIN. NO ONE LEAVES THE CAMP. NO ONE! IT IS HOW WE LOSE TRIBE MEMBERS! THE KHALASAR CAN NOT PROTECT YOU IF WE DO NOT KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!"_ Drogo bellowed.

Drogo stood breathing heavily as his chest rose and fell his anger at who ever had taken her and the panic had taken over his entire body and he had just broken a vow he had made. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

He had promised to never hurt her and now he had struck her down with his own hands. He watched as her handmaid came to her side and helped her up and took her to the stream to put cold water on her cheek that he could see was already bruising and swelling.

Damn it!

Drogo tore his hand through his mane as he called out to his steed and jumped on his and kicked his side and rode through the camp and into the trees his wife had just emerged from. He needed to run off his stupidity, anger and panic; also the sorrow running through him at the tears on Liliana's cheeks as her handmaiden led her away.

How was he going to make this up to her now?


	5. Ch 5 The brute

**Chapter 5** – The brute

Liliana stayed quiet as Tamika sat her down near the stream she watched as she dipped a cloth in there and brought it to her aching cheek as she flinched away.

Tamika frowned as she repeated the action; she needed to get something cool on the inflamed red skin before it swell worse. "Where were you Khaleesi, everyone was worried about you? No one saw you leave the camp." She asked softly as she wiped her tears with her free hand.

Liliana flinched a third time when the wet cold cloth was applied to her cheek. The whole left side of her cheek was aching something fierce. She sniffled as she attempted to get her tears under control; she didn't want to look weak in front of the Khalasar. "I woke up at 4 and couldn't get back to sleep so I dressed and decided to go for a walk. I came out on the other side of the trees behind camp and came across a heard of wild stallions."

She sniffled again and could still feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. Her cheek throbbed as she was talking. She flinched again when Tamika placed the cloth against her cheek once more. "I wanted to give the Khal a wedding present because he has given me so much. I brought him back a wild stallion. I thought he would like it; it is much larger than his own. He's a Khal he should have a bigger horse."

Tamika cupped Liliana's face as she once again attempted to stop the tears, but it was no use. She stood and helped her to her feet. "Come, you should rest; you look worn Khaleesi." Tamika helped Liliana to her feet and walked her to the tent.

Liliana's head snapped up as the sound of loud whining could be heard along with grunts. She looked over and could see some of the Khal's blood riders trying to coral the stallion she'd brought back to camp. She broke away from Tamika and made her way over. The horse reared back on his back legs several times, before he planted his front hooves into the earth and kicked back; the first victim was Mago – next was Qotho. She watched as Rahkaro stepped up and she grabbed his forearm before he had a chance to sling his whip or get kicked.

Rahkaro looked down. _"Khaleesi, don't this animal is wild and dangerous."_

Liliana shook her head negatively as she put her hands up in front of her. _"He will not harm me."_ She locked eyes with the wild stallion as he stomped his hoof a few times as if he were trying to protest the Khal's men touching him. "It is okay big boy. No one will harm you here." She reached out and took the bridle and reigns that Cohollo was holding and held them out in front of her.

Everyone watched in amazement as the giant stallion calmed down and took several steps forward and leaned his head down, almost inviting their Khaleesi to come to him. They watched as she slipped the bridle over his head and secured it. She looked at Rahkaro. _"Where do you want him?"_ She asked.

Rahkaro's eyes were as large as the moon. _"We were only trying to get him into the coral with the other horses Khaleesi; we would have never hurt him."_

"_Yes, and he knows that now."_ Liliana stated as the horse bowed forward and she walked around its side and mounted the stallion and walked him over and into the coral. She smiled as he bowed again and waited for her to slide off him. She removed the bridle and handed it back to Cohollo. She smiled softly as the stallion nudged her in the side with his head and she reached out and patted his neck before leaving the coral to rejoin Tamika who walked her back to her tent.

Liliana laid down across the bed as Tamika came in with a basin of cold stream water and applied it to her left cheek once more; flinching yet again. She let herself relax as sleep slipped in and took over her body.

* * *

><p>Drogo road his stallion hard through the trees to the point of the stallion frothing at the mouth. He returned to camp and called out for one of the slaves to take his horse to the river and drink his fill of water while cooling it down.<p>

He stalked into the tent prepared for a tongue lashing from his Khaleesi for putting his hands on her and what he found instead forced him to his knees beside the bed. His dark eyes took in her small fragile frame as it lay across their bed quiet and still. Her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep but the tall tell signs of her bruised and swollen cheek were the remnants of her run in with nothing more than a monster.

Drogo sat on his knees next to the bed as he watched her sleeping. Several times he reached out to touch her and then thought better of it and pulled his hand back. He couldn't believe he'd let his emotions get the better of him and struck her with his own hand. He finally got the courage to reach out and touch her; brushing hair from her beautiful face. The pad of his thumb light grazed her bruised cheek and his heart fell into his stomach as she flinched away from his touch even in her sleep.

Drogo pushed up and stood to his full height before he backed away from the bed and out of the tent. He stood in front of the tent for what seemed like forever as his mouth got dry and he stalked around to the back of the tent where no one was and proceeded to throw up violently. His actions towards his own wife had made him sick to his own stomach. He threw up two more times before his stomach felt completely empty.

He jumped slightly when Liliana's handmaiden appeared out of nowhere with a cloth for his face and a water skin for him to drink. He nodded as he took a long drink of the cold water before he rinsed the vile taste out of his mouth. He looked down at the handmaiden. _"Say it I know you wish to."_

Tamika bowed at the waist. _"I do not know what it is you wish me to say Khal."_

"_Say that I am a monster and I had no right to hit the Khaleesi the way I did. Go on - Say it." He taunted her. "I hit my Khaleesi when all I wanted to truly do was take her in my arms and thank the Great Stallion she was alive and well and not in the hands of – of – of anyone who would do her harm."_ Drogo stated in a rush getting his feelings out to be known. _"I do not understand why my body betrayed me so. I would never hurt her."_

"_I think maybe the Khal was so worried and scared of losing her that when the Khaleesi returned somewhere in your mind you argued with yourself making yourself believe she left on her own accord gallivanting all over without protection on purpose. You also could not have her defy you in front of the Khalasar or the blood riders."_ Tamika reasoned with him. _"The Khal also needs to remember you never told the Khaleesi not to wonder away from camp. She doesn't know the dangers outside of the safety of her camp because you never told her. Liliana spent her life protected inside four stone walls with knights and archers protecting her. She knows of no danger beyond the sanctity of the Khalasar."_

"_I made a terrible mistake. How can I ever make it up to her?"_ Drogo asked as he looked at the ground and attempted to not throw up again.

Tamika took the cloth from Drogo as she wet it down again before handing it back to him. _"You made a mistake. Did you learn from the mistake?"_ She asked softly.

Drogo nodded as an answer to her question. _"Every single second since the slap I delivered so cruelly and monstrously."_

"_Then you've already made it up to her. I can't say she won't be afraid of you for a while. But I'm sure once you show her the compassionate Khal that you are and the wonderful husband you can be she will come around."_ Tamika stated. _"Now that - that is done with; I wish to show you something and make you understand your Khaleesi a little better. That is – if you will let me."_

Drogo nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. He followed the smaller woman as she led him to the coral with the horses. He stopped when the handmaiden stopped as he looked down at her waiting for her to speak up.

Tamika looked up at Khal Drogo and swallowed hard; knowing she had to choose her words wisely. _"I have gotten to know your wife for the last 7 or 8 moons and I'll be the first and only one to let you know what an extraordinary woman she is. She's loving to all man, woman, child and animal no matter who or what they represent to her or anyone she knows. She's compassionate and loving and has the biggest heart than anyone I know. And she's falling in love with you. She's been feeling lonely because you sleep by the fire or on your own side of the bed. And yet she still falls in love with you. She went for a walk to clear her head and came upon wild stallions and decided you needed a bigger horse because you are the Khal. She got you a gift because you have gotten her so much since being married she wanted to return the favor."_

Tamika sighed softly. _"You need to learn how to return her love. If you do she will love you until the day she dies. You will never again need a slave for anything because she will fill your every whim and desire forever. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"_ Tamika watched as he nodded before he looked at the much large black stallion who seemed to be running the show in the coral. He nodded once more as he turned and headed back to his tent.

* * *

><p>Drogo had been sat beside the bed watching as Liliana slept. He knew she was going to get hungry and eventually wake up and when she did he would apologize for his tyrant behavior. Dothraki men were not known for saying they were sorry, but after he'd spoke to her handmaiden; he nodded and understood what he needed to do to make it up to her.<p>

His dark eyes stared at her beautiful face before they swept down her neck; God her neck where he kissed and sucked the night before remembering her mewling and moaning as she begged for more from him and he was only too happy to give her whatever she needed. He suddenly realized what her handmaiden was talking about. When they had finished having sex; Drogo pulled from her body before he dressed and joined his blood riders at the fire. He left her in the tent alone; night after night. The nights he did stay in bed he turned away from her; Great Stallion he was a monumental idiot.

He missed all the signs. They were all there and he missed them because he could not stop thinking of Daenerys. If she were here right now she would kick his ass but good clear across the camp and then some. He had basically been alienating his New Khaleesi over a dead wife and child that he could not bring back from the dead; no matter how much he wanted to.

His hand reached out and caressed Liliana's bruised cheek. He watched as her deep blue eyes fluttered open one second and the next they shot the rest of the way open as she immediately jerked her body back away from him. He watched as panic and fear streaked across her beautiful face.

"_NO! NO! NO!"_ Liliana yelled out as she pulled herself against the tent and bed with her knees into her chest and her face buried in her knees.

Drogo's heart fell as her words hit him like a sack of stones. He slowly crawled onto the bed and leaned back against the make shift headboard and reached out letting his fingertips skim her arm and frowned as she flinched away at his touch. _"Khaleesi…"_ He knew if he wanted any sort of reaction he was going to have to say her name. _"Liliana…Look at me please."_ His deep raspy voice begged. He held a breath in his lungs he didn't realize he was holding as she slowly pulled back from her knees and peered up at him.

Drogo reached out slowly once more and cupped the left side of her face letting his thumb caress the purple bruise on her cheek bone; she flinched again and before she could protest he lifted her into his lap cradling her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her holding her in place. _"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry my beauty."_ He whispered softly into her hair. Her trembling body against his would've been a turn on if he did not already have the knowledge that it was because she was afraid of him.

The slaves and Khalasar and his blood riders should be afraid of him as long as he ruled them, but his Khaleesi – his wife – his Liliana; his beautiful Liliana he did not wish for her to be scared of him – not now not ever.

Liliana froze as she was lifted and placed in his lap sideways. His softly whispered apology was nearly missed if it weren't for the deepness of his voice and the rumble in his chest. She could feel it. She could feel the regret as it came off of Drogo's body in WAVES. She pulled back so she could look up at his face. The angst and pain that was there shining in his eyes and all over his face was enough to calm her trembling body. She watched as his dark eyed locked with her blue as she felt his hand cup her left cheek again, his thumb caressing the bruise along the cheek bone. She flinched slightly because it still hurt it was only a couple of hours fresh. It would stop hurting after a couple of days.

Drogo leaned down and softly kissed along her bruised cheeks. As his left hand came up and cupped the right side of her face. With every soft kiss he kept repeating how sorry he was. He even went as far as to make a new promise to her. _"If I ever do anything so vile again you have my permission to cut my cock off with my arakh."_

Liliana couldn't help as she laughed at his promise. It was going to take her a sometime but she would definitely get used to the soft brute who held her so tightly; who she couldn't stop falling in love with and hoped he eventually would return her feelings.


	6. Ch 6 Khal's First Khaleesi

**Chapter 6** – Khal's First Khaleesi

It was almost the end of the third moon till the Khalasar made it to Vaes Dothrak. In between the time of Drogo's blow up and three moons later, they had gotten more personal with each other and Liliana couldn't have been happier with him. She slept in his arms every night in the comfort of their tent.

She couldn't honestly wait to get to Vaes Dothrak and see where he came from and what he was like when he was there. She hoped he was a little more relaxed and carefree. On the road of travels he was all business when it came to moving his people at a great speed to get home. In their tent it was just the two of them and no one outside mattered.

Drogo enjoyed the early mornings with his naked Liliana pressed against his naked body. He was thankful to the Great Stallion that she had forgiven him for striking her with his hand. Hell it took a couple of days to figure out the stallion she'd gotten for him as a wedding gift kept throwing a fit because he had yet to forgive Drogo. Apparently Liliana was regarded like mother to the huge stallion; he got bucked a few times before he realized that.

Drogo tried giving his stallion to his Khaleesi but she refused. Apparently she enjoyed sharing his horse with him and he didn't realize how much he enjoyed her riding behind him until one morning he mounted and Rahkaro helped Liliana up on the new stallion and she wrapped her legs and arms around him; actually snuggling into his warm. He could feel her lips as they kissed his shoulder blades at random times when the Khalasar wasn't paying attention to them. It was small loving gestures that made every fiber of his body want her in his life more and more.

Drogo's rough hands began to slide around the soft skin of his Khaleesi's body. He felt her stirring awake from her deep sleep as she giggled softly before she turned in his arms to face him; all the while burying her face in his chest. His hands went down and palmed her naked backside all the while his erection was growing and pressed against her soft flat belly.

"_I see that all of you is awake my Khal."_ Liliana mumbled against his bare chest. The vibrations from his chuckle made her smile softly as she placed a soft kiss on his chest over his heart.

"_I am always awake for my beautiful Khaleesi."_ Drogo murmured against the top of her head. He groaned when she wiggled in his arms; effectively wiggling her flat belly against his straining erection. _"Liliana…" _He groaned softly. He felt her hand soft hands as they started at his chest and slowly slid down his torso until she took his erection into her small hands and slowly stroked him.

Liliana giggled softly as Drogo rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of his body. She moved around and straddled his hips but not before she moved upwards and caught his lips with hers. She gasped softly as she felt him probing her sex. She smirked as she moved down and lowered herself onto him.

Drogo could sit and listen to her mewls and moans until the sun rose and fell and the moon followed suit for days. His rough hands wrapped around her hips as he enjoyed watching her not only pleasure herself but him as well. He felt her sex sliding up and down his length; the problem was she was so tight even after they'd mounted each other numerous times during the last three months. His cock always felt strangled inside of her body, but he wouldn't dare complain for fear of upsetting his Khaleesi and her telling him just exactly where he could put his cock.

Liliana never broke eye contact with Drogo as her hands slid up his body and stopped on his chest and she could feel his hands tighten on her hips. She bit into her bottom lip as she worked her hips against his pelvis making sure what she was doing was pleasurable for the both of them. She could tell by his grunts and growls he was definitely enjoying himself. His hands tightened around her hips once more before he sat up to be face to face with her; their foreheads pressed together before he took her lips with his.

Drogo needed more of her and needed to be closer to her. When she whimpered against his lips he knew she was getting close. He wrapped one arm around her waist pressed her body closer to his as he rolled to be hovering over her small frame. He enjoyed towering over her at any time, but enjoyed it more when they were in bed together.

"_Drogo…"_ Liliana whimpered as he continued to drill his length into her body. _"I want your baby inside of me."_

Drogo's movement came to a standstill his dark eyes flashed to and locked onto hers. They both knew that sons were a must in the Dothraki tribe, but he had never actually stopped to ask her if she wanted babies with him. She was so young; even though Daenerys was younger than she. Liliana had never mentioned babies with him at all; he assumed she would do it because that was the Dothraki way.

Drogo sat back on his haunches pulling from her body all the way. _"Baby…"_ He figured babies wouldn't be in her mind until they reached Vaes Dothrak which would be in a few short days. He thought of babies after they first wed but after the day he'd struck her he couldn't think of it anymore because of the pain he'd already caused her. He felt as though he hadn't made it up to her yet.

Drogo had really wanted to tell her about Daenerys and their son, but he did not wish for her to feel like a replacement for the family he was supposed to have.

Liliana frowned as she felt the loss of him from her body. She sat up pulling her knees into her chest. _"Drogo…"_ She said his name softly as she reached out to touch his forearm.

"_No."_ Drogo stood from the bed as he pulled his pants and boots on before he wrapped his leather stomacher around his torso; dual knives already in their holders.

"_Drogo, I-I don't understand."_ Liliana stated quietly from the middle of their bed.

"_No babies until I say so."_ Drogo growled out before he turned and left the tent; picking up his arakh as he went.

Liliana blinked a couple of times willing the tears to go away and not come out. She did not understand what had just happened. She frowned as Drogo's harsh words made her heart hurt. She plastered on a smile as Tamika walked into the tent and helped her get ready for the ride. She pulled her riding pants on and boots before her woven Dothraki top the women in the tribe had made for her. Tamika braided her hair back.

Today instead of riding with Drogo – she figured he needed some type of space and she would give it all to him - she had Rahkaro saddle up Drogo's old stallion; he was still hers even if she was riding with Drogo. Liliana walked out of the tent and ran her hand up the horse's nose and softly pet the forehead space between his eyes. The stallion bowed down and allowed Liliana to mount him before she patted his neck and gave him the signal to follow the rest of the Khalasar.

* * *

><p>Drogo watched as Liliana mounted his old stallion and trotted off. Damn it he had really stuck his foot in it now. He couldn't believe they were only a few days ride till home and he had upset his Khaleesi but good. He couldn't help the way his mind was left reeling when she'd said she wanted his baby inside of her.<p>

How could he deny her that when he knew female bodies were made that way?

He had been enjoying both of their pleasure every night since they had wed and he was actually surprised she hadn't wound up with child already, but chalked it up to the stress and tiredness of traveling. There were some days they would ride from sun up to sun down and were so tired they could barely eat before retiring to the bed for sex before sleep consumed them both.

During the days travels Drogo kept looking at Liliana. She would not look at him and if he saw her smiling at something Tamika said to her he noticed the smile did not reach her eyes. Her laugh was forced; her smile was not her own – as if he belonged to someone else. His Khaleesi was very unhappy with him and at this point knew it was his own fault.

He was a cock.

* * *

><p>By the time the Khalasar made camp that night Liliana wanted a bath and sleep. She knew if she watched as Drogo ate and drank with his blood riders she would be even more unhappy and she did not want to put herself through any of that.<p>

Tamika had the copper tub filled to the brim with water as the braziers warmed it. Liliana stripped off her clothing and sank her body into the water letting it wash away the day's emotions and riding pains. Tamika usually stayed close during her baths, but Liliana asked her to leave; she needed and wanted to be alone for a while. As soon as Tamika left the large tent, Liliana sunk down further into the tub until the water was to her chin and her tears finally made an appearance.

Tamika frowned at the sound of her Khaleesi's sobs; she wasn't sure what was going on but she could see the angst and hurt all over Liliana all day. She did not smile like normal or joke with her like normal. Tamika was even more perplexed when Liliana did not ride with the Khal. She knew that was her favorite part of the travel day; being so close to the Khal and feeling his skin against hers. Something was definitely going on with the couple.

Liliana finished her cry as she pulled herself from the copper tub and dried herself off and pulled the cotton sleeping gown on that Tamika had made for her on nights she was not sleeping naked with the Khal. She combed out her hair and braided it before climbing into bed. She heard the flap of the tent and looked over her shoulder and watched as Tamika stopped in her tracks.

"I – I will clean up and bring you some dinner Liliana." Tamika stated.

Liliana shook her head. "Do not bother Tamika. I am not hungry only sleepy."

Tamika's frown deepened as she watched Liliana sink back under the fur pelts on the bed; she could still hear her sniffling, but knew her place in the Khalasar. It was none of her business unless Liliana made it her business. She busied herself with cleaning out the tub before she had the slaves remove it from the tent. She closed the flap to give Liliana the privacy she needed.

Drogo had watched as Liliana's handmaid left his tent the frown all but painted onto her face. _"When is Khaleesi joining the Khalasar for dinner?"_ He asked.

Tamika shook her head. _"She is not. She said she is not hungry only tired and wishes to sleep."_

Drogo grunted. _"What do you mean not hungry? She did not eat breakfast nor anything when we rested. She must be hungry."_ Drogo insisted.

Tamika shook her head. _"Khaleesi is very unhappy right now. I do not pretend to know why."_

Drogo watched as she walked away; frown still in place.

He knew why she was unhappy. It was him that she was unhappy with.

* * *

><p>Drogo walked into the tent later that night and he couldn't tell if his wife was sleeping or just ignoring him. He did not deserve her words or her loving looks; he did not deserve her kisses or her feather light touches. He did not deserve anything from her except a good swift kick in the backside. He was almost tempted to bring her handmaiden or even Rahkaro in and let them punch him as hard as they could in front of her, but he knew better; he knew she could get the job done on her own with her silence. It tore at his chest and burned a hole in his heart.<p>

He kept replaying what had happened that morning in that very bed. How could he deny her anything? He had always maintained a promise of her not wanting anything in life; he wished for her to have everything she had ever dreamed of. Here she was telling him she wanted his baby to grow in her belly; which was exactly what they had both wanted and he denied her. He felt like punching himself in the face for his stupidity. Eventually he would need to tell her why he denied her or give in to what he knew they both desperately wanted.

Drogo shed his pants as he crawled into bed and groaned at seeing her body covered by a sleeping gown and not gloriously naked. Yet a punishment he would have to endure until he pulled his head from his ass. He pulled the fur pelt up over his body before he leaned over and blew the candles out leaving the tent dark as a crypt.

He truly was a cock.

* * *

><p>Tamika was sitting in her tent when Rahkaro stepped in.<p>

"_How can I help you Rahkaro?"_ She asked softly.

"_I wanted to see if Khaleesi was ok? I heard her crying earlier and I know you're closer to her than anyone in the Khalasar."_ Rahkaro inquired curiously.

"_Khaleesi would be better if the Khal wasn't being so distant with his feelings and past life."_ Tamika had heard whispers through the Khalasar and from a few of the slaves. She was curious if the Khal's right hand would speak about his past life.

Rahkaro rubbed the back of his neck under his braid as he hemmed and moved back and forth on his feet as if he were trying to avoid the conversation that the Khal had forbid anyone to speak of. Rahkaro stepped forward as he pointed at her. _"What I tell you; never leaves your tent. If you tell Khaleesi you say slaves told you. I like my braid attached to my head and my heart beating in my chest. Do you understand?"_

Tamika swallowed hard as she nodded and offered Rahkaro a seat on her bed. They both sat. _"I promise."_

"_The Khal had a Khaleesi almost 24 moons ago. She was with child with the Khal of Khal's; the Khal that would mount the stallion and stop the end of the world. Her brother was a vicious little worm who generally abused her; her entire life. He was a monster; a true monster and she died at his own sword."_ Rahkaro stated softly.

Tamika gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. _"Say it is not true; say it."_

Rahkaro shook his head negatively. _"The Khaleesi Daenerys brother was vicious; he knew she carried a baby inside of her. He stated because Khal Drogo had bought her but hadn't paid for her he was going to cut the baby out and take her back home. Khal Drogo stood and it spooked her brother and he ended up thrusting his blade through her stomach; killing the baby and no one could tend to the Khaleesi fast enough and she bled to death."_

"_Tell me…how long had he been in mourning when he came to Qarth to accept Khaleesi Liliana as his wife?"_ Tamika asked.

"_12 Moons, he didn't bed a woman or slave. He kept to his tent at night and the head of the Khalasar during the days travels. I think it was why he struck Khaleesi Liliana when she disappeared. He was afraid he had truly lost another Khaleesi he was growing close to; even now I can tell how happy he is with her. But tonight her cries they were not joyful they were full of pain."_ Rahkaro stated. He'd been sworn to silence one night when Khal Drogo had gotten blind stinking drunk and spilled his guts to him.

"_I will keep my promise. No one will ever know you told me anything. But you have to know I am going to tell Khaleesi Liliana. She needs to know how to handle him when he yells about protecting her. She needs to have knowledge of it all. Maybe she can figure out a way to get the Khal to speak of his first Khaleesi. Talking about it will be painful for him, but maybe it will help him be the husband she needs; she already has him as her Khal. She needs him as her husband now. If they are to have any kind of future; it needs to be done and moved forward with." Tamika stated truthfully._

"_I am glad you are willing to put your head on the line. If Khal Drogo thinks you are trying to meddle in his life which is none of your business because of your position in the Khalasar, he will take your head. Heed my warning and tread lightly." _Rahkaro warned. _"Good evening Tamika." _He bowed his head and watched as Tamika stood and returned his bow before leaving her tent.

Tamika sighed softly. She would not meddle and see how the next few days went between her Khaleesi and Khal. Then she would have no alternative but to hope her head did not come off her shoulders.


	7. Ch 7 Sweet Little Bride

**Chapter 7** – Sweet Little Bride

Drogo was at the end of his rope after three days of silence from his Khaleesi. The last three days had been completely unbearable with her silence. Though he could not blame her; he had no one to blame but himself. He had messed up but good.

For three days she refused to look up on his face.

For three days she did not have one word to say to him.

For three damn long days she rode his old stallion and not with him.

Drogo could honestly admit he missed his Khaleesi; he missed his wife. They had been wed for 5 moons and he could feel himself growing happier with her as the days passed. Even though right at the moment he was miserable without her he kept his face stoic and wouldn't dare show weakness over a woman in front of his blood riders or the Khalasar. When she was ready she would speak, until then he would take whatever she gave and apparently she was giving silence to him.

* * *

><p>Liliana had been mulling things over in her head a bit. She and Tamika had a long talk the evening of last and she was surprised to learn her Khal had lost his first Khaleesi just a little under a year and a half. And that his Khaleesi had also been with child at the time of her death.<p>

Liliana had seen too many horrors with the death of not only her parents but her siblings as well. She was glad to still have Rebeka, even if they were thousands of miles apart.

For some reason learning of Drogo's past Khaleesi it gave her a little more insight into the kind of person he was. It must have been a struggle to try and command his Khalasar and yet mourn the loss of his wife and child at the same time. She knew in a few short days she was going to have some big shoes to fill of the old Khaleesi and she could only hope that she honored Drogo and didn't bring him any shame.

Liliana sat in bed with her knees drawn into her chest. She'd eaten a little goose with some fruit and flatbread. She was not very hungry; she missed the touch of her husband and the way he held her against his massive body so possessively in the middle of the night. She longed to be in his arms once again and feel safer than she'd ever felt. She didn't truly ever feel safe after her father and brothers died, but with Drogo; there was something there that made her feel safe at all times.

Since he'd denied her babies and left the tent she'd gone back to feeling lonely again like when they'd first wed and he'd sleep at the fire with his blood riders or as he was now on the opposite side of the bed. Even with her silence she knew he would not let anything or anyone harm her, but she still missed the level intimacy she'd grown accustom to having with him.

* * *

><p>Khal Drogo watched as his blood riders settled down around the fire for the night and knew it was time for him to turn in as well. A couple more days and they would be home in Vaes Dothrak. He wanted to show his Khaleesi around the village; his village that helped shape and raise him into the mighty Khal he'd become.<p>

Drogo watched as his Khaleesi's handmaiden came from their tent carrying a wooden tray as he stopped her_. "Did she eat?"_ He asked.

"_Very little Khal…"_ Tamika stated with a frown firmly on her face.

Drogo looked down at the tray and saw she was not lying; maybe a few bites missing from the meat, bread and fruit. He shook his head as he took the wooden tray and walked into the tent; kicking his boots off before he set the tray on the table as he looked over at his wife. His dark eyes swept over her as she huddled in a small ball. He walked over and sat down in front of her. She had her head resting on her knees facing the tent wall. _"Eat…"_

"_I did eat."_ She answered softly.

"_Not enough eat more."_ He stated; ready to argue with her.

"_I am not longer hungry."_

Drogo grunted a scoff out. _"So you say."_

"_Yes so I say."_

"_I think Khaleesi lies to her Khal."_ Drogo accused with a growl.

"_I do not lie to my Khal; I do not lie to anyone."_ She said dismissively.

"_I wish for you to eat more."_ Drogo demanded.

"_Yes, well we all do not get what we wish for in life."_ She stated continuing to brush him off.

"_Infuriatingly stubborn woman!"_ Drogo growled as he stood from the bed.

Liliana stood up on the bed to look down at Drogo rather than him looking down upon her; her hands planted firmly on her hips. _"Neanderthal jack ass!"_ Liliana growled right back.

She watched as Drogo stopped in his tracks and rolled his shoulders before he turned back and walked up to the bed and looked up at her. He was actually quite proud of her for growling back at him; glad she didn't do it in front of his riders though because he didn't think it would look good to see their Khal get yelled at by this small woman he called wife.

Drogo couldn't help as he smirked before he chuckled at her feistiness; it was something he quite enjoyed and hoped she showed more of. He didn't want some meek or mild Khaleesi. He was a strong Khal; a might Khal and his Khaleesi would be the same way.

Liliana's stomach flipped as she listened to Drogo's chuckles fill their tent; if he only knew how handsome he looked with the smile in place on his face and the laughter that followed it. A frown instantly replaced everything on her face as she quickly turned away from him and went back over to sit back down on the bed; knees drawn into her chest again.

Drogo's laughter died the second she turned away from him and sat on the bed again. He walked over to her side of the bed again and could see tears sliding down her cheeks. He reached out and touched her cheek gently with the back of his hand. _"No." _His deep voice filled the tent as he sat down I front of her again. _"Why?"_ He asked.

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you cry?" _Drogo asked.

"_The man I was wed to for five moons, does not want me the way I want him. I fear I am not as beautiful as his first Khaleesi and this is why he does not want to have babies with me. If I am not as beautiful then why did he wed me?"_ Liliana stated in a shaky voice, attempting to keep her emotions from going all over the place.

Drogo's dark eyes went from looking at the top of her head to looking at the wall of the tent, much like she was. He had made a grave mistake in denying her a baby. The mere thought that she even entertained the idea she was not beautiful enough for him was the definition of true madness. _"Liliana…"_

"_No…" _It was her turn to say it. _"No…If you do not want me than why did you wed me? If you did not want babies with me then why go to all the trouble of going to Qarth to retrieve me? Why bring me all the way to Vaes Dothrak if we have no hope of making a family in the future? You should've just left me in Qarth and I wouldn't have fallen for you and I could have babies with someone who wants them with me."_

"_THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! NO ONE WILL EVER BE ALLOWED TO HAVE BABIES WITH YOU!"_ Drogo snarled as he reached over and grabbed both of her upper arms. The thought of someone else having babies with his wife enraged him. Drogo calmed down when Liliana squeaked out about his tight grip on her arms. His dark eyes sought out her blues as they locked.

"_Why would it not be allowed? You clearly do not want them with me."_ Liliana asked with clear sadness in her voice.

"_No one will be allowed because I will not allow it."_ Drogo stated in the softest voice he could muster. _"I never said I did not want babies with you Liliana. I do want babies with you; as many as possible. I want sons and daughters; I want every single one of them. I want them all to look like their beautiful mother."_

"_But…"_ Liliana's bottom lip quivered as she felt more tears sliding from her eyes. _"The way you just walked away that morning. You just said no and walked away. It was cold and unfeeling and…and…" _She took in a ragged breath.

Drogo was officially a cock.

"_My sweet little bride."_ He reached out and lifted her from her spot on the bed and placed her on his lap. He felt her burrow into his big body. _"I did not intend on hurting you; even though it appears as I already have. I should not have left you in such a delicate state. I was being a cock and I should have taken into consideration what my harsh words would have meant."_ Her tears wet his bare chest and her body shook with sobs. She was going to be the death of the mighty Khal Drogo and probably did not even know it.

"_I do not understand. You said no babies until you say so; I thought it was what you wanted. The night we wed and consummated you kissed between my hips and said it was where you wanted your son to grow. I wanted the same thing; I still do, but…I need to know you want the same."_ Liliana was still unsure about what Drogo had said to her.

Drogo grunted as he wrapped his arms around Liliana tighter as he bowed his head and pushed his nose against her hair. Gods she smelled good. Whatever oil her handmaiden put in her bathwater at night smelled wonderful on her body and in her hair. _"I will give you anything you desire if you would stop crying. I do not think I will live through any more of your tears my sweet little bride."_

Drogo felt Liliana moving around in his arms as he looked down at her and watched as she attempted to get her tears under control; keeping one arm around her his free hand came up and helped dried her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. _"I have missed you riding with me; feeling your body pressed against mine."_

"_You just like feeling my breasts against your bare back."_ Liliana teased with a playful smile. _"Go ahead and try to deny it."_

Drogo shook his head as he chuckled. He didn't realize how much he missed the smile on her face as well. _"I would never be able to deny that my sweet little bride. I do enjoy feeling all parts of your beautiful body pressed against me."_ He admitted as he softly kissed the side of her neck. He would make it up to her; he had to.

Liliana laughed as she stood from his lap before she walked around the bed and saw his dark eyes following her, his head continued to turn until she was completely out of his line of vision, she lifted her nightgown over her knees and carefully moved up onto the bed and walked on her knees to behind Drogo before she lifted her gown up and off of her body before she moved closer and pressed her naked body against his bare back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his neck. _"Like this my Khal?"_ She asked with a sly smile.

Drogo could not even hide the groan of feeling her naked body against his; not even with his arakh at his throat. He felt her move around slightly as she slid her hands from his chest over his shoulders and down under his arms – at the same time she moved his long hair over his shoulder and placed soft kisses along his back; then along his stomach to his pants where he watched her small fingers unlacing his pants before sliding inside and gripping his already hardened length.

Liliana listened as he bit out another groan. _"Stand up…"_ She encouraged; she watched as he stood and she moved over and stepped off the bed and proceeded to let her hands tug his pants off.

Drogo looked down and watched as his wife's tiny hands made quick work of his pants. Before he knew it he was just as naked as she was and it didn't take him long to lift her into his arms as their mouths crashed together. He turned and placed her in the middle of their bed before he crawled in to be with her. _"I missed you Liliana."_ There was no denying or hiding the fact that his little Khaleesi had him permanently wrapped around her finger; as would any children they had.

Liliana parted her thighs as Drogo made himself comfortable at the apex of her legs as they wrapped around his waist and she groaned as his erection rubbed against her already soaking center. She softly moaned into his mouth. She could feel Drogo's rough hands all over the skin that covered her body.

Drogo loved her soft skin, whatever her handmaiden put in her baths he would make sure she always had a large supple of it on hand at all times. He couldn't help the urge to push inside of her body as reached down and guided himself into her warm welcoming body. He allowed her to get used to his size as he always did; never wanting to be the source of pain when they mounted each other.

Drogo placed open mouth kisses along her collarbones, chest and breasts. He enjoyed feeling each of her nipples pucker in his mouth against his lips and tongue. As he slowly began to work his length in and out of her body; he felt her take a quivering breath and the skin of her belly brushed against his as her hands slid up his arms and gripped his biceps tightly.

"_Tell me you still want babies my sweet little bride."_ Drogo begged as he moved within her tight little body.

Liliana's deep blue eyes were hazy with lust for her husband as she locked with his dark ones. _"Do not tease me my Khal…Please…If it is not what you want we must stop now. My moon blood will be in a few days, which means…" _She trailed off.

"_You are at your most fertile right now."_ Drogo finished her thoughts, but never stopped claiming her body. _"Tell me you want babies – tell me now my Khaleesi."_ Drogo demanded of her.

"_I only want babies if they are yours Drogo; you are my heart and soul. I do not want them if they do not belong to my husband."_ Liliana confessed. She still hadn't figured out a way to tell him she loved him in Dothraki and was not entirely sure there was a word for love. But she did love him and knew calling him her heart and soul would get her point across until she figured out another way.

"_They will always only be mine. No other man shall EVER make babies with my sweet little bride." _Drogo growled against her heated skin and could feel her core begin to milk him; her hands tightened around his biceps as her legs tightened around his waist. She was VERY close. Drogo gripped her hips as he rolled himself over he would let her take from whatever she wanted.

Liliana took over as she moved her hips and down his length as she kept her hands on his chest and felt his hands wrap around her hips; gripping them tightly. Her eyes locked with Drogo's once again as she watched him suck his thumb into his mouth and wet it before he brought it down and pushed it between her delicate folds. The minute the rough pad of his thumb touched her bundle of nerves she threw her head back and cried out his name.

Drogo could not help himself as his hips began thrusting up off the bed as he began to drill up into her and felt her climax a second time before he let himself go and fill her body with his seed. Drogo felt Liliana collapse on his chest as she tucked her hands and arms between their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her as they both lay there a sweaty satisfied mess. But he did not care. He wanted his baby in her belly and he wanted it now.

All was as it should be with them once again and Drogo couldn't have been happier than he was with his sweet little bride. Happy thoughts of her belly growing their child filled his thoughts as they both drifted to sleep.


	8. Ch 8 First Five

**Chapter 8** – First Five

They had made it back to Vaes Dothrak 5 days ago, and were enjoying the time together. The first night she had been presented as the new Khaleesi to the Dosh Khaleen; who were council of crones – basically the widows of deceased Khal's, who preside over the Dothraki city Vaes Dothrak. They were wise-women who are essentially the leaders of the Dothraki religion.

Once she was presented they had a ritual and Drogo had to accept that he had married a foreigner outside of his people. Obviously he did and then in turn Liliana had to accept the Dothraki as her people and Vaes Dothrak as her home now; clearly she did as well.

After the presenting ceremony they had a huge feast food and wine all around. Liliana sat with Tamika just to the right of Drogo who had his blood riders to his immediate left. Liliana didn't have to look over at her husband to know he was watching her play with the Dothraki children during the celebration. They were all seated on huge overstuffed pillows and the table was down low about a foot off the ground and it was packed with everything; horse meat, goose, goat, and duck meat to freshly baked flat breaks and fruit that had been peel, seeded and sliced for convenience.

Drogo wasn't going to lie he loved watching Liliana play with the children in the tribe. Whether they were claimed or not she made sure to make every child feel welcome in her heart. He was glad they were home and was hoping she could relax enough now to accept a baby in her belly. The mere thought of that woman with child…with HIS child was almost enough for him to stop the festivities at once and take her back to the palace and claim her over and over and pray to the Mother of the Mountain to gift them with many sons and daughters. He wanted both and would accept nothing less.

Day one was a LONG day…but a good day none the less.

* * *

><p>The second day was spent walking with Drogo through his palace that was erected in the middle of the Dothraki city. It was beautiful. She hadn't seen much of it the night before. After the feast they had made it back to the palace but both had been so tired they literally gotten their clothes off long enough to get in bed and pass out for a good night's sleep.<p>

The palace was gorgeous and the rooms were cleaned on a weekly basis by the slaves Drogo kept around. He's already told her to make the palace a home for them. He told her to change whatever she wanted and to make sure to change a few of the rooms close to theirs into baby's rooms. He liked watching the apples of her cheeks tinge pink.

Liliana leaned against the door way of one of the guest rooms and watched as he walked back over towards her leaned down and kissed the side of her neck as one hand cupped her lower abdomen and one hand slid down her back as he squeezed her backside. She couldn't help as she giggled.

Drogo growled against her neck. He couldn't believe his sweet little bride giggled. Her giggles would be food for his heart. _"My sweet little bride, we need to make sure you get relaxed. I want a baby growing in your belly very soon."_ He murmured against her ear. _"You make sure the servants and slaves do everything. You are to not lift a finger for anything inside or outside of the palace."_

"_You are too good to me my heart and soul. We will have as many sons and daughters your heart desires."_ Liliana stated softly as she turned her head and accepted his lips against hers.

Day two was a good day.

* * *

><p>The third day Drogo walked Liliana through the city market and made sure to buy whatever she wanted as far as food and delicacies went in their home. He knew she was not one to eat the horse meat that the normal Dothraki people gorged on; so he made it a point to get the palace stocked with quite a few goats and geese.<p>

Drogo didn't mind showing off his new bride either. He was only too proud to watch as she introduced herself to EVERY vender and seller and made sure they knew she was the new Khaleesi and that she would always come to market to find everything she needed. She stated she wanted all in city market owners to let her know when they had fresh meats, wines and produce. She would NEVER purchase anything the Khal did NOT approve of or was procured outside of the city.

Since she had accepted Vaes Dothrak as her home and the Dothraki people are her people she would support them as such to make sure and bring honor to her Khal. Drogo was even more proud of her for taking charge.

Drogo watched Liliana as they got back to the palace and started handing out orders to the servants and slaves. Every window in every room was to have the drapes pulled back and opened as soon as sunrise was upon the structure, except for their chambers of course; as long as they were sleeping it would remain pitch black, which also went for any guests staying there as well. Any meals would be planned by the Khal or Khaleesi unless the guests had a taste for something different.

Drogo liked that Liliana took control of the palace. She would have to be the one in charge when he was gone. He walked around the palace all day with his chest puffed out at the way his sweet little bride was handling everything. He dared anyone now in the tribe to question his choice in a foreign bride.

Day three was Drogo's proudest day.

* * *

><p>The fourth day Drogo mounted his wedding present and Rahkaro stepped up and helped Liliana mount the same steed behind her Khal. Liliana thanks Rahkaro and watched as he mounted the horse next to theirs and pulled Tamika up behind him. She had noticed they were getting closer. Liliana wrapped her arms around Drogo and felt one of his hands cover both of hers as they rested over his stomach.<p>

Liliana wasn't sure where they were going but they headed towards an open field. Since they were outside the city the men were allowed to carry their arakh's in their sheaths.

Liliana was surprised when they reached the city the first day and at the gates there were slaves waiting to take any sort of steel blades; Drogo chuckled at Liliana's surprise when he handed over his Arakh and the two matching blades from his stomacher.

Drogo finally explained to Liliana that carrying a sword or shedding blood within Vaes Dothrak was considered sacrilege, though should the need arise, loopholes such as strangling or burning a man to death were permissible depending on the crime committed and that it was up to which ever Khal happened to be in the city at the time.

Once Drogo stopped the huge black stallion; Liliana had him squirming with her fingers caressing his stomach. Who knew his sweet little bride could have full control over the big bad might Khal Drogo? He wasn't ashamed to admit it either; she had him from the word go and she would always have him. Rahkaro helped Tamika off his horse before he jumped down and walked over and helped Liliana off the Khal's horse.

Drogo dismounted and then stepped closer to Liliana before his hand found the middle of her back and pushed her forward and around the horse. He smiled as he watched her deep blue eyes widen as she saw what he was now showing her.

Liliana couldn't believe her eyes. There were at least five hundred huge stallions in an empty field just outside of the city. She couldn't even describe the sight in front of her. _"Drogo they are beautiful. I can't believe how many of them there are. These are the sacred Dothraki stallions. I can understand why they are your people's deity…well our people." _

Drogo smiled softly as his dark eyes looked down at his little bride. _"Come, We need to have a discussion and Rahkaro would like to take Tamika for a walk around the small lake."_

Liliana nodded as she allowed her husband to guide her over to a soft patch of grass under a beautiful shade tree. He took her hands and helped lower her to the ground and watched as he sat beside her with his back against the tree. She moved around until she was sitting comfortably between his legs, but facing sideways with her left shoulder against his chest so she could feel him and look at him as he spoke.

_"What did you need to talk with me about my Khal?"_ Liliana asked softly as she reached up and tugged on his beard.

Drogo shook his head. _"Drogo…husband; not Khal, not to you - not like this."_

Liliana couldn't stop the smile that claimed her lips as she remembered using those same words to him on their wedding night when he called her Khaleesi. She caressed his cheek as he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead first and then her lips.

Drogo frowned slightly. _"There is…There is a tradition among the Dothraki, I need to explain it to you because when you become with child I don't want it to be a surprise for you."_ His frowned deepened as he closed his arms around her; pulling his sweet little bride closer to him. _"When you become pregnant the Dosh Khaleen will have a pregnancy ceremony for you. I will have to do my part and come out here and catch a sacred stallion and cut it open and remove the heart. And…you will…have to eat it."_

Drogo tried to tip toe over the words but he knew no matter what he told his sweet little bride it would still be a shock. _"I know it sounds disgusting but it has to be done. If you can eat the whole heart it means my unborn child will be strong and will be a son. If you cannot finish it or retch it up it is a bad omen. I do not know what your thoughts are on it but I know you are strong enough to do it."_

_"Disgusting is only one of the many words that come to my mind when you tell me I'm going to have to eat a stallions heart. Drogo horse hearts are three times bigger than a human heart. I…I do not even know if I could possibly…"_ Liliana didn't even want to finish her sentence. She didn't want to be responsible for bring a bad omen to her husband or their unborn child…what was she thinking? At this point she wasn't even pregnant yet. _"Women's stomachs are more sensitive when they are pregnant usually for the first couple of months; certain smells can have a pregnant woman retching in seconds or starving for more."_

_"Should I pray to the Mother of the Mountains that you don't retch all over the Dosh Khaleen?"_ Drogo jokingly asked.

Liliana frowned. _"Maybe…Maybe."_

_"If you trust me, my little wife I will help you prepare for the ceremony as much as I can. I swear on my life."_ Drogo promised. He could tell just by the look on her face she was worried; maybe even a little scared. She was shaping up to be an excellent Khaleesi and he knew she didn't want to dishonor him or the Dothraki people who had become her people the minute they were wed.

_"I trust you with my life; my heart and soul."_

Drogo enjoyed her calling him her heart and soul. It seemed to fit the pair of them perfectly. He could look in those beautiful deep blue eyes of hers and see every emotion she was feeling. When she said she trusted him with her life – she wasn't lying; he could see the truth.

Day four…was definitely a little more interesting than Liliana had expected!

* * *

><p>The fifth day…<p>

Deep blue eyes fluttered opened at the feeling of rough hands caressing her naked hips. She felt Drogo pull her back against his body and could tell ALL of his body was awake as his erection was pressed against her naked rear-end. She moved her hips slightly and chuckled when Drogo groaned against the sensitive skin of her neck. Liliana sighed softly at the feel of her husband's equally naked body pressed against hers.

"_My sweet little bride you are awake, are you not?"_ Drogo's deep voice rumbled. _"Tamika has gotten your morning bath prepared and said if you do not get in there the water will get cold and she will refuse to fish you out of the cold water."_

Liliana giggled softly as she rolled over and faced her husband's warm body, wrapping her arms around his torso; her soft lips kissing the middle of his chest softly. His chest vibrated softly with a low growl. "So what do you have planned for today?"

Drogo's dark eyes looked down as he wrapped his arms firmly around the small body pressed against him and pulled her up to be face to face with his wife. _"Hunting…My riders and I are going hunting to bring in meats and furs for the winter that is vastly approaching. I am afraid you are going to be alone in the palace for a couple of days. I will leave Rahkaro and a couple of other trusted riders behind to protect you, but I need to hunt."_

"_It's only the fifth day and I have already scared you off. I hope I have not kept you in bed too much."_ Liliana teased and giggled as Drogo snorted at her.

"_There is no such thing as being in bed too much. My wife is beautiful and does not mind sleeping naked with me. I would be a stupid fool to leave her naked and in our bed alone."_ Drogo argued back.

"_And yet you are leaving me naked and alone to go hunting? I secretly think you are running away for some man and wine time with your riders. I've ruined you as the mighty Khal. Your riders probably think you have turned into a softie because of your Khaleesi."_ Liliana teased.

Drogo growled against Liliana's neck as she squeaked. Her small hands were trying to push against his large chest but it was not happening she was not nearly strong enough to push her husband away. Drogo pulled back and chuckled hard when she slapped his chest. _"You hit like a bird my beautiful Khaleesi."_ Drogo growled against her neck before he moved up and caught her lips. He had to give it to her; she tried to put up a fight before she finally submitted to his kiss and sighed softly against his lips.

Liliana was slightly disappointed when he pulled away from her lips; effectively ending the kiss. _"So, how many is a couple of days?"_

"_Two to three – maybe four; depends on how scarce the wildlife is in the mountains, it will be just long enough to get enough furs and meat; we don't want to freeze or starve."_ Drogo kissed her hairline before he pulled back. _"What can I do for you before I leave?"_

"_Take a bath with me. The tub is big enough and I'm sure the water is warm enough."_ Liliana requested.

Drogo could refuse her anything. He released her small body before he slid from their bed and then lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bathing room. He carefully stepped into the huge tub and then sunk them both in to the warm bath water. He listened as Liliana sighed softly and burrowed into his chest. Drogo inhaled the soft scent that was normally on Liliana's skin and hair and realized he was going to smell of her as he rode into the mountains. His blood riders were sure to fuck with him now; not a problem he will kick them in their cocks if they want to challenge him.

Drogo leaned forward as his nose skimmed the side of her neck. _"Two to four days without you is going to be torture."_ Drogo admitted against the sensitive skin of her neck. _"I promise to come back as soon as possible."_ He wouldn't make a promise he couldn't keep to her.

Liliana smiled softly as she moved around and could already feel his erection against her hip. _"Well leave me with something to remember you by."_ She smiled as she moved around a little more and sat straddled across his lap as she lowered herself onto his length.

Day five was spent torturing her husband until he had to leave to go hunting.


	9. Ch 9 Only Time

**Chapter 9** – Only Time

His dark eyes stared into the fire as he thought of her. Her beautiful deep blue eyes, her long raven hair that looked like black spun silk. The softness of her skin and the way her fingers caressed his muscles. The last day they had together before he went hunting. Drogo should join Liliana in the bath more often. He smirked as he peered at the fire once more over the edge of his wine horn.

"_Ahh I bet I know what the Khal is thinking."_ Jhaqo stated with a smirk.

"_Not what…who."_ Pono teased.

Drogo blinked and broke the spell of the memories of his wife making sure he left with all the happiness and satisfaction in the world. He looked around the fire at his blood riders and clearly they were having a joke at his expense. _"And just who it is I am thinking of?"_ Drogo demanded with a smirk; before taking a long drink of his wine.

They had reached the third night of their hunt for meat before the winter hit and had already come across 2 black bears, a handful of wild boar a couple of deer, a couple of very large male elks and one black panther that pissed off Drogo something fierce when it tried to pick off their deer. He himself had killed it and skinned it. He was going to make sure the women in the tribe softened it and made a nice soft blanket for Liliana.

"_You think of the beautiful Khaleesi and how she will greet you when you get back."_ Haggo stated with a chuckle. _"Lucky son of a bitch gets to have those legs wrapped around him with her voice screaming his name."_

"_He is not thinking of her; he is thinking of the warm wet place he sticks his cock. The best place on a woman."_ Pono said with a smirk. _"Especially a woman of her beauty."_

"_As long as you are not thinking of a warm wet place on MY Khaleesi to stick your cock; you may keep it attached to your body."_ Drogo threatened with a smirk; even though they knew there was truth to that. No one touched the Khaleesi, nor did their eyes look upon her naked body…EVER. She might have been their Khaleesi but all of her belonged to Khal Drogo and they were never stupid enough to challenge that fact.

Khal stood from the fire as he tossed his wine horn to a slave. _"Come; let us sleep tonight and hunt for two more days. Any more time away from my Khaleesi and I will not have a place to stick my cock."_

* * *

><p>Liliana stood in the field as she watched the wild stallions run and play about in the grass. She had ridden Drogo's old stallion out of the city to see the stallions. She loved horses and had her whole life.<p>

What were the chances that a horse lord would be her husband one day?

Drogo had been hunting for 4 days and she really expected him back at any time. She was really hoping sooner rather than later. She needed to talk with him desperately. Three days into his absence for the hunt she had noticed something when she stepped out of the bathtub that she hadn't noticed before and as Tamika helped her towel dry off – she noticed as well.

Her lower abdomen was extended about the size of a grapefruit. She looked at Tamika wide eyed as they both looked down at her stomach. Tamika was the first to break the silence. "Liliana when is the last time you have moon blood?" She asked softly as she stepped closer and touched Liliana's lower belly it was hard. Tamika swallowed hard. "Liliana…" She stated softly waiting for her to answer.

Liliana sucked in her bottom lip as she continued to palm the bump of her belly. Her free hand came up and covered her mouth as she felt Tamika wrap the drying cloth around her body and lead her into the bedroom. Liliana felt Tamika pull a soft dress over her head as it slid down her body and went to mid-calf; she backed up and sat on the bed.

Tamika sat next to her as she watched her try to remember when she'd had her mood blood last.

Liliana exhaled shaky. "Ummm…three moons ago."

Tamika broke Liliana out of her thoughts as she suggested they head back to the city and get back to the palace before dark. Liliana nodded as Tamika helped her up onto the stallion before she mounted the other stallion and they rode back to the city.

Liliana couldn't wait for Drogo to return home.

* * *

><p>Drogo had never been so happy to see the city as they came up over the hill. After all the traveling the tribe had done to Qarth and back he just wanted to relax in his own bed for hours on end with his wife. Hell he wouldn't even mind a few hours in a warm bath with her either. She always smelled so nice after her baths.<p>

He truly couldn't get back to Liliana fast enough or soon enough. He couldn't hold back any longer as he kicked his big black stallion in the sides and grin as his blood riders whooped and hollered their approval of their Khal going to his Khaleesi.

* * *

><p>Liliana stood in the bed chambers as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel any different but there was something about her that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She continued to look at herself as she turned to the side, yup there it was. The grapefruit sized bump between her hip bones. Even with her blue sleeveless ankle length dress on.<p>

She'd finally gotten around to unpacking her trunks and put all her good dresses away and left all her other's out, but she hadn't been too thrilled with them. During the time Drogo had been gone hunting she and Tamika had gone to market and bought some soft fabrics and Tamika had been hard at work making simple dresses from the Dothraki materials.

"_Khaleesi! Khaleesi! The Khal has returned!"_ One of the slaves shouted through the palace.

Liliana's thought process stopped as a smile slid across her face. "HE'S HOME!" She squealed out as she took off through the palace barefoot. She had become so comfortable in Vaes Dothrak she could yell and holler and smile and laugh and no one looked at her any differently. She pushed the palace double doors open as she watched Drogo ride his steed HARD into the courtyard and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

Liliana smiled softly as she watched him pat the neck of his stallion before he looked up and their eyes met; her smile welcoming him home. She grabbed the material of her dress so she wouldn't trip over it and quickly made her way down the palace steps.

Drogo dismounted his stallion and waited at the bottom of the steps and laughed hard as Liliana jumped into his waiting arms. He was sure to wrap her up with one arm as his other went under her backside as he lifted her from the ground so they were eye level with each other. She felt him grab the sides of his face with her small soft hands as her lips crashed into his.

Drogo chuckled when Liliana pulled back and peppered his face with a million kisses; kisses he would not make her stop giving him. He was glad she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

"_You must promise to never leave me again my heart and soul."_ Liliana mumbled against his lips as she took in his scent of smoke from the night fires and sweat of a five day hunt. _"Please never again. Five days is too many to go without you."_

Drogo leaned over as he gently set his wife on her feet in front of him before it was his turn to cup her face and place kisses from her forehead to her lips. _"My sweet little bride, I do not know if it is a promise I can ever make, but I promise to come back to you forever."_

"_Tamika draw a bath for the Khal. Rozaria cook a good meal for the Khal. He's back and he sleeps in our bed tonight."_ Liliana barked orders as she took Drogo by the hand. _"Come with me my mighty Khal; we have much to discuss."_ She stated as she led him up the palace steps and inside the safety and warmth of their home.

Drogo chuckled as his little bride pulled him into the palace and up the stairs to their bed chambers. _"What is the rush my beauty? Did you really miss me that much and want to get back to getting a baby in your belly?"_ Drogo teased; his eyes growing wide as she spun around and stomped her foot. Drogo couldn't help chuckling harder as his feisty bride tugged on his beard. He couldn't understand what she was saying in her common tongue but he knew it couldn't have been good; that's what he got for being a smart mouth.

Liliana didn't get far when she spun back around. Drogo's hands snagged her hips as he pulled her back and against his big body. His lips kissing her neck as his hands gently cupped her material covered breasts. She let out a hissing groan not realizing everything was more sensitive. She had felt it before but she was feeling it even more now.

"_What is wrong my sweet little bride?"_ Drogo asked as he continued to kiss her supple neck. Her mewls of enjoyment shot straight to his cock and made it twitch with want and need to be buried in her body. There was no way she would allow him in their bed until he had a bath because he knew he was not at his best smelling right now.

"_Come…please."_ Liliana whimpered. No one else in the palace knew of her pregnancy; except Tamika and the mid wife and she wanted to keep it that way. She wanted to shout it as she ran to him when he first got there but she would never address him as just Drogo in front of his blood riders or other people in the city, they would think it was disrespectful so she always addressed him as Khal.

Drogo could hear the seriousness in her voice. She really did need to speak with him. He sighed heavily. _"Yes, I come my sweet bride."_ No more time for ridiculousness. He hoped she knew once the talk was over he was taking her to the bath and then to bed; food be damned. Drogo allowed Liliana to continue to drag him along to their bed chambers. Once they were inside he sat on the trunk at the end of their bed. _"I sit here to talk seriously my sweet little bride. What is it?"_ He asked before he removed his boots, stomacher and loin cloth; laying them on the trunk next to him.

Liliana closed the door to their room as she slowly moved closer to him. Her bottom lip was between her teeth. _"Do I…Do I look differently to you Drogo?"_ She asked softly.

Drogo's dark eyes started at her head and swept over every inch of her body to her beautifully bare feet. _"You look even more beautiful than I remember when I left here five days ago my Khaleesi."_ He was not exactly sure what she was getting at and then watched as she turned to the side and smoothed her hands down her body pulling her dress taut across her lower abdomen. His eyes widened as he saw the bump sticking out. _"No, it can't be."_

Liliana smiled softly as she watched Drogo stand and move towards her before going to his knees. His large hand slowly came out and palmed her bump as his fingers from his left hand pressed against it. His right arm came out and wrapped around her body. She did not realize she had been trembling until Drogo wrapped his arm around her to steady her on her feet.

Drogo looked up. _"How long have you known? How far along are you?" _He asked completely in awe of the news she had given to him; it was indeed the best homecoming gift he had ever received and would cherish it forever with her.

Liliana shook her head. _"Tamika and I only figured it out a few days ago. There was suddenly something there when there was nothing there before. We did some calculations and I've missed my moons blood for 3 moons. I am quite far along."_

"_Three moons and you were not sick? I thought you would be sick?"_ Drogo questioned as he continued to touch and caress the small bump through the soft material of her dress.

"_The mid wife Magia said some women do not get sick and some are deathly ill. She said I am healthy and the baby is healthy at the rate of its growth as well."_ Liliana ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled the silver beads and leather fasteners from Drogo's mane. She pulled them from his beard as well she was going to make sure every inch of him was cleaned. _"Come, let us get you clean and then you need to eat and have a good night's rest."_

Drogo slowly stood from his knees to his feet as he lifted Liliana up spinning her around in circles and chuckled at her squeals. _"You have made me the happiest man in Vaes Dothrak."_ Drogo scooped her up into his arms and stated for the bath. _"My sweet little bride should have no objections to joining me in the bath."_

"_No; never."_

* * *

><p>Once all clothing was removed and Drogo was in the bath, he grabbed Liliana's hands so she could step in with him. He moved her around gently and guided her hips down to his lap as she sat sideways and pressed her cheek into his chest. His left hand once again touching the bump; making sure it was truly there and that is wasn't just his imagination. Alas it was there it all its round firmness and glory.<p>

"_You do realize we have to have the heart ceremony now; not tonight but possibly within the next couple of days. We need the baby to be strong and a boy."_ Drogo pointed out as he kissed the top of her head.

"_What if the baby comes out as a girl?"_ Liliana asked as she bit her bottom lip. She knew the way the Dothraki treated its daughters. She couldn't bear the thought of Drogo doing that to one of their children.

Drogo's dark eyes met Liliana's as he smiled down at her. _"I will never love any of my babies with you less than the other. If you birth me a daughter she will be held high on a pedestal and I only hope she has her mother's beauty, but not too much of it; I would hate to have to cut off the cock of every Dothraki boy in Vaes Dothrak."_

Liliana could only hope for the best and expect the worst. She would hope Drogo would love whatever children her body produced for him.

Only time would tell.


End file.
